When The Moon and Potter collide
by Princess Moonie of the moon
Summary: Serena is accepted into Hogwarts, but what happens when she finds out she's a lost Princess as well as a superhero? Can she accept who she really is; or will she reject her destiny? Stayed tuned! Usagi / Harry pairing Xx
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**When The Moon and Potter Collide.**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I placed the last of my possessions into another huge packing box. I looked around my precious bedroom. All that was left was my huge and comfortable Queen Size bed and a mountain of clean clothes that had been pulled out of my wardrobe and dresser to start packing tomorrow after they are moved into the huge shipping container we have for all of our other belongings.

My name is Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino. I'm fourteen years old and in the process of packing to move back home to Japan. When I was five years old I moved to Australia with my parents for their new teaching careers that they were so excited about. They didn't need these jobs as they were both from very well off families, but they wanted to teach Japanese abroad. As much as they love their jobs they have finally decided to return home. Well that's what they told me. I know the real reason they are returning home is sort out a family feud between my grandparents and my young aunt. I am not your average teenager. Ever since I was little I have been able to move objects with my mind; and on the occasion accidently set something on fire when I've been upset or angry. However it is very rare that I set fire to something when I'm angry or upset, it mainly happens when I'm sick. Once when I had the flu I sneezed, and by accident, I set my bed on fire. The only I can control is my telekinesis.

I decided that I have had enough of packing for now and wanted to go see my friends instead. Getting changed out of my jammies I took a quick shower and then proceeded to get dressed in my skinny leg jeans, white singlet top and my favourite cream coloured jacket. I headed for my bedroom door, but instead was beaten by my Mother as she walked through the door with a letter in her hand. "Serena you've got some mail… what are all these clothes doing on the floor!" My Mother scolded me. I rolled my eyes and waved one of my hands towards the pile of clean clothes and then they started to neatly fold themselves. "Not with your powers either." She said handing me the letter as I let the shirt drop to the ground half folded. I looked at the letter. It wasn't like your normal letter. This letter had no stamps on it which was weird. The letter was addressed to me in bright emerald green ink that sparkled in the sunlight coming in from the window. On the back was a crest with four animals surrounding the letter 'H'? "Well open it." My Mother urged.

_To Miss Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino_

_The Upstairs Bedroom with a Balcony_

_Two Luna Lane, Moon View _

_Western Australia 6269_

After reading the front of the letter, I turned it over to the back and opened it.

Inside were a few bits of paper with writing on them. Pulling out the first one I read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Tsukino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed a list off school supplies needed for fourth year studies. _

_Term begins September first and we await your owl no later than July thirty first._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress._

"Hogwarts?" I said confused looking at my Mother. "But magic isn't real." My Mum then gave me the look. "Magic isn't real? Come on Serena you have powers, that's magic." I shook my head. "Mum I can only move stuff telepathically, that isn't magic, and that's just me being a freak." I said shrugging sceptically. "Besides how on earth would we get a hold of an owl?" Just then we heard a tapping on the window. We turned to see a cute little snowy white owl with small black flecks on its feathers tapping on the window to be let in. "Well that was weird." I said as my Mother opened the window and let the owl in. "Don't let it in it'll poop all on my nice clean clothes!" I whined as the owl flew in and perched on the end of my bed. Grabbing a pen and a bit of paper, mother scribbled down something and then gave it to me. "Find an envelope and address it back to the school. Put the letter inside of it and give it to the owl." My Mother said as she headed to the door. "In the meantime you can give that poor little owl some food and something to drink." With that she walked out of my room. I looked at the Owl. Now I'm not exactly the smartest person, so even though it was a stupid question to others, it made seemed smart to me to ask the owl. "What do you eat?"

It was just nearing two in the afternoon when I returned from a walk to return a cd to my friend. I opened the door and took off my shoes calling out in the process. "I'm home!" Walking into the lounge room I see my parents sitting and chatting with a man dressed in earth green robes with bright flaming red hair. "Serena I'd like for you to meet Mr Weasley, he's been telling us all about your new school and the wizarding world." My Father said a little too excitedly. "Hello Mr Weasley, it's nice to meet you." I said politely shaking his hand. "I'm sorry but I never agreed to go to this magic school as magic isn't real." "You didn't but we did." My Mother said. "Don't you and dad think you're being a bit silly believing in such nonsense as magic? I don't do magic, I'm a telekinesis. Haven't you thought that this could be some type hoax being pulled on us? I am not a Witch." I started ranting a little bit. "Serena please sit down. Mr Weasley will explain everything you need to know." My Father said trying to get me to calm down and sit.

"In the wizarding world, children get their letter to attend their first year of school the year they turn eleven years old. However you are different. It turns out that you hadn't been sent your letter to attend Hogwarts or be registered as a witch as the Ministry of Magic thought that the magic on your Mother's side of the family had died out." Mr Weasley started to explain. "Your great, great, great, great, great Grandmother was a witch. However her child was born a squib. A squib is a non- magical baby that is born into a magical family. After that there were no more magical children in the family so the ministry stopped checking the line after your Great Grandmother." Rubbing my temples I looked from my parents faces back to Mr Weasley's. "So I'm the first 'magical' person in my family since my great, great, great, great, great Grandmother?" I asked. "That is correct." Mr Weasley said. "I still don't believe it." I said getting up from the couch. "You can tell me all about this stuff but where is the proof, the evidence to back it up?" My mother shook her head disapprovingly. "Alright I'll show you some magic Serena." Mr Weasley said pulling out a stick. "This is a wand, when you go to get your school supplies you will also be getting a wand. It is what we use to control our powers, our magic." He then pointed the wand at a teacup and turned it into a canary that started singing. He then changed it back into a teacup. "Is that enough proof for you Serena?" I started secretly hoping that this was a dream and that I'd be waking up soon in my nice warm and comfy bed real soon. "Sure…" I gulped.

"With moving back to Japan Serena, your Mother and I thought it would be a good idea to go back to England with Mr Weasley and stay with his family until school starts in September." My Father told me. "I'm not going anywhere. I still haven't been told where this school is and where I can find all these school supplies." I said stubbornly. "The school is in Scotland and you will be able to get all your school supplies in England." Mr Weasley answered me. "And just how are we meant to get to London? It's on the other side of the world!" I asked out of curiosity. "We're going to apparate. Apparation is like teleportation." Mr Weasley answered. "We're teleporting? I'm going to pack!" I squealed excitedly as I ran upstairs. "Man that girl is seriously confusing. She can be depressed one minute and happy the next!" My Father said scratching his in confusion. Ten minutes later I came crashing and tumbling down the stairs and face planted the floor. I jumped up and grabbed my suit case from the bottom stair. "I'm ready!" I said as I farewelled my parents. Mr Weasley made my suit case disappear as he shook my parent's hands for one last time before we left. "Mr and Mrs Tsukino it has been a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again in the future real soon." With that we disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

One minute we were standing in my parents' living room, the next we were standing on the door step of a small double story house. "Mr Weasley where are we?" I asked as I looked around the yard while I was standing still on the door step next to him. "We are in Little Whinging, Surrey in England." He knocked on the front door of the house. "This is not your house... is it?" I asked, eyeing the suspicious neatly trimmed lawn and garden beds. "Oh heaven's no, I merely picking up my son's friend who will also be spending the rest of the summer with us." Again he knocked on the door for the second time. Just as Mr Weasley was about to knock a third time the front door was yanked open. A large man opened the door and stood in the door frame. His body was covered in fat in every visible place. Upon his round fat bulging face was a mop of grey hair with a matching moustache upon his upper fat lip. His small beady eyes were being swallowed by the fat. "Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Good evening Mr Dursley my name is Arthur Weasley. I'm here to pick up Harry." Mr Weasley said holding out his right hand. The man known as Mr Dursley glared at Mr Weasley's outstretched hand. In an angry voice he said "You're one of _them_". He moved out of the door and into the living room "GET DOWN HERE NOW BOY!" He barked. Mr Weasley and I followed him in and closed the door behind us. I stood awkwardly to one side of the living room while Mr Weasley was thoroughly interested in all the common modern furniture and belongings a normal house owned. A skinny woman with a horse like face walked into the room. "You must one of _them_ as well" she said with bitterness and hatred in her voice. "Sorry, but what do you mean when you say "_one of them" _you make it sound like some sort of cult or conspiracy thing." I asked confused. "Serena Mr and Mrs Dursley don't exactly like anything to do with magic or the wizard world." Mr Weasley whispered to me in my ear. "Mr and Mrs Dursley my name is Serenity Tsukino. I am fourteen years old and am from Australia. Within the last twelve hours I was told I was a witch and all this other mumbo gumbo. Frankly I think I'm hallucinating and probably been drugged and kidnapped or I'm having one heck of a weird dream. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate if you or your husband didn't accuse me of such nonsense and not discriminate Mr Weasley because he is a wizard. After all, this is only a dream." I said ranting on at them. Perhaps just a little too much. "Mr Weasley you are here." A voice said with glee.

I turned around to see a young adolescent male about my age standing within the middle of the stair case with a heavy looking chest next to him. His hair was scruffy un- kept and wild as round rimmed spectacles adorned his face. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Well then Harry, it seems you have everything so let us be off." Mr Weasley said taking whatever Harry was struggling to carry. He farewelled the Dursley's and made his way to the door with me and Harry following behind. Just as Harry was about walk out the door I stopped him. "Aren't you even going to say goodbye to your parents? You're not going to see them for the rest of the summer!" I was baffled at this boy's rudeness. Harry didn't even turn around to look at me when he replied. "They're not my parents." He said in a low and pained voice. With that I farewelled the married couple and quietly shut the door as I joined Mr Weasley and Harry on the side walk. Once I had joined them I heard Harry ask where we were headed. "Well Harry I'll send your trunk back to the burrow and then I think we might make our way to London where we can use the floo network at the leaky cauldron to return to the burrow.

As we walked down the footpath following Mr Weasley to the nearest train station, neither Harry nor I spoke to each other. Finally on the train, Harry broke the silence. "So who are you? Are you a relative of Mr Weasley? Wait, are you even a witch?" He asked curiously. "My name is Serenity Tsukino. I am fourteen years old. For the rest of the summer I'm staying with Mr Weasley and his family. Also I'm from Australia and Japan." I answered. "How can you be accepted into Hogwarts? You can only attend Hogwarts from first year and be sorted into a house." He asked confused. "I don't know. Well tell me about yourself? Who are you?" I stared at him waiting for him to answer. The shocked expression on his face wasn't what I was expecting. "Are you being serious? You don't know who I am?" He asked flabbergasted. Harry looked at the gorgeous blonde before him with the blank look on her face. Deciding that for once he liked someone not knowing who he was he held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. After shaking his hand we rode the rest of the train trip in silence.

A group of teenage girls sat around a small square table in a traditional Shinto shrine. A tall handsome male with jet black and two cats with crescent moons on their foreheads accompanied them. "What is so important that Setsuna called an emergency scout meeting?" A girl with long raven black hair asked as she set down a tray of tea for everyone. "That is because the future has suddenly changed and the Princess is no longer returning to Japan." A tall beautiful woman with long dark emerald green hair walked in; with three other people following. As if rehearsed, the girls sitting at the table cried out in unison "SHE WHAT!" The three women and child were known as Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, also known as the outer scouts. "What do you mean she's not coming back to Japan? She has to come back to become Sailor Moon, our leader, our Princess!" The raven haired girl shouted angrily. "Calm down Rei, let Setsuna explain what's going on." A girl with short blue hair said. "Ami's right, and then after Setsuna explains things we can make a plan to solve this." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail said. The four outer scouts sat down and joined the inner scouts at the small and now overly crowded table. "I don't know why but when I checked on the timeline in the future everything had changed. It turns out only her parents are moving back to Japan, not her." Setsuna said. "So she is living in Australia on her own and unprotected?" A blonde with long hair tied up in a red ribbon asked. "Not quite Minako, Usagi is in England. She has been accepted into an English boarding school that specialises in ... magic" Setsuna explained. "Magic?" One of the cats asked confused. "Yes Luna, Magic. It seems that Usagi has been able to access her powers as a senshi and Princess without knowing it." Michiru answered the cat. "So what do we do now? Sit around like daisies waiting for the grass to grow or what?" Haruka growled. "We go to England and get ourselves enrolled into this... magic school" The male said. "Ladies brush up your English skills we're going to London!" The brunette, known as Makoto said excitedly. "You all have a week to get prepared and packed to leave. I will go ahead to London and get you enrolled for this school." Setsuna said as she disappeared. "Bye Mamoru, bye girls." Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru said as they farewelled them.

At the end of the week the Scouts and Mamoru were gathered at the steps of Rei's shrine. They were patiently waiting for Setsuna to arrive and notify them of what was happening. Suddenly, two large black limos pulled up at the base of the shrine steps. Out of the first limo stepped, ever so gracefully, Setsuna. Gliding up the steps, Setsuna met the group up at the top where they were waiting for her. "About time you finally arrived." Haruka said playfully as she and Michiru hugged Setsuna. As they each all exchanged their greetings within the group, they fell silent as they waited for instructions from the guardian of time. "I have some good news and some bad news." Setsuna said studying the groups faces very carefully. "The good news is that I know all I can possibly know about the wizarding world and how it works etc. The bad news is they won't enrol you in at Hogwarts because they cannot detect any magical ability in you." "Oh great well this sucks, we haven't learnt how to use our powers while de-transformed." Makoto said. "Not only that but they won't let us in. There's no way we're going to find Serena if we're not going to be able to go to this school of magic." Mamoru grinned as he conjured a beautiful perfect red rose. "Well I have my work cut out for me." Rei scowled at Mamoru. "There's no way we can do that! We can't use our powers unless we're transformed!" Mamoru shrugged his shoulders. "Guys I have an idea!" Minako squealed in delight at her cleverly thought up plan. "No offense Minako but when you think up a plan it always ends up in disaster." Ami said looking very frightened at the thought of what the beautiful young blonde might be thinking. "Normally I would agree, but this time it's pretty good" Minako said looking a bit dejected while wagging a perfectly manicured finger at them all. "The thing is, what if we transform but then just put some clothing over our fuku's?" The inners exchanger glances with the outers. "That could actually work." Haruka said looking at Michiru. "It's not actually that bad." Michiru said to Haruka. "Well I think it's brilliant." Makoto said grinning at Minako. "We'll discuss this more when we're in London." Setsuna said ushering the group towards the shrine steps. "In the mean time we have a flight to catch."

.

_Two weeks later..._

_._

It had been two weeks since I had arrived at the Weasley's home or the _'Burrow'_ as they like to call it. The Weasley family was extremely kind, pleasant and welcoming. Mrs Weasley is like a second mother to me and I enjoy all the scrumptious cooking she does. Harry's best friend is Ronald Weasley, the second youngest in the family. It turns out Ron is shy around girls; however this was an exception to his other best friend Hermione granger, his mother and his younger sister Ginny Weasley. Hermione and I hit it off really well and we've pretty much became best friends over night. She was kind enough to lend me Ron's first year spell books so that I could learn and attempt to try and catch up on everything that I have missed out on. I had originally asked Ron if I could borrow them but he seemed to get all flustered up and jumble his words up so that he couldn't form an understandable answer. As much as I hate studying, I quite enjoyed reading my spell books and learning them. Ron's younger sister Ginny is a different story altogether. Ginny doesn't seem to like me very much. Every time I see the girl she gives me an evil look. I swear I can see devil horns protruding out of her head of beautiful flaming red hair. "Serena, Mr Weasley would like us all down in the kitchen." Hermione said poking her head into the room we share with Ginny. I put Ron's spell book down and hopped off the bed. "Okay." I replied.

Once we were all gathered in the kitchen, Mr Weasley walked in with an excited look on his face. I heard Ron mutter something to Harry who broke out in a few small laughs as Hermione slapped them both across the back of their heads. "I called you kids down here to tell you that I got us all tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr Weasley said excitedly. Everyone in the room except for me and Mr Weasley started jumping around the room and screaming with excitement "What's the Quidditch World Cup?" I asked. Harry, Ron and the Twins (Ron's older brothers) stared at me as if I was crazy. "You don't what Quidditch is?" Ron asked me unbelievingly. "Cut the girl some slack she's only known she's a witch for about two weeks and if I remember correctly, Harry didn't know what Quidditch was until he got put on the team." Hermione scolded the boys and defending me. She turned to me and explained that the game was played upon broomsticks that fly. "Oh that sounds interesting, will you teach me how to play?" I asked Hermione excitedly. "I actually don't play it, Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny will teach you though." Hermione answered, turning to the group of Quidditch players. "Won't you?" "Sure Serena, we'd love to help." Harry said kindly. Once again Ginny glared daggers at me before storming out of the room; however no one seemed to notice. "You can do that later, now everybody go get ready, we need to make a trip to Diagon Alley" Mrs Weasley said as she waved book lists in front of them that she had just received from Dumbledore.

* * *

**Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**When The Moon and Potter Collide.**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After travelling by floo powder I arrived at Diagon Alley. "Well it seemed you handled floo powder much better than what Harry did." Fred said popping besides me. "Definitely much better, he ended up in Knockturn Alley." George said popping on the other side of me. I screamed in shock of them scaring me by popping in like how they did. "Right, now that everyone's here everyone can go do their own thing while I take Serena to Gringotts to get some money out." Mr Weasley said dismissing them all. "Hey Harry, want to go get some ice-cream?" Ginny asked, her cheeks turning a bit red. "Sorry Ginny I was going to go to Gringotts with Serena as well." Harry replied. As soon as my name was mentioned Ginny's expression became cross. She turned to Hermione and Ron. "What about you two." "We were gonna go with Serena as well." Hermione said apologetically. "Fine then." Ginny huffed as she stormed off to join her mother at Flourish and Blotts, while glaring at me as she stormed past me. "What's up with her?" Ron asked puzzled.

After walking down the busy street with people dressed in weird robes and pointy hats, we walked into a huge gold building. I followed Mr Weasley to a desk with a weird creature sitting behind it. "What is that thing?" I whispered to Hermione. "They're Goblins." Hermione whispered back. "Miss Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino would like to make a withdrawal from her vault. Mr Weasley informed the goblin at the desk. "And does Miss Tsukino have her key?" the goblin ask leaning over his desk. "Here it is." Mr Weasley replied, handing over a small golden key. The goblin tool one look at the key before hoping from his desk and saying "Right this way."

We followed the goblin through some more doors before getting into a little cart. After some time of travelling, Ron voiced my thoughts. "How far down have we gone? Or better yet, how far down are we going?" "I've never been done this far before." Harry said. "I mean we passed vault 713 about 15 minutes ago." Soon enough we came to a stop. "Excuse me Griphook, exactly how far down are we?" Hermione asked the goblin kindly and curiously. "We are at the very bottom of Gringotts vaults." Griphook answered getting out of the cart. We stood outside a large set of double doors that were made of pure gold. Engraved on the door frame were foreign words of an ancient language; and on each door handle, a beautiful crescent moon. "So Hermione, what does it say?" Ron asked as we all stared in awe at the beauty of the vault doors. "I don't know. I've never come across this language before." Hermione said intrigued. "Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium." I read out. "Huh?" Harry asked confused. "That's what is says. This vault belongs to someone called Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium." I answered, pointing to the ancient words on the frame. "How did you read that?" Hermione asked demanded. "That is because it is Lunarian." Griphook said as he opened the doors to the vault.

Inside was filled high up to the ceiling with gold and had other treasures mixed amongst it. As we walked inside I asked Mr Weasley "Are you sure this is my grandmother's vault?" "Yup, check this out Serena." Harry said answering for Mr Weasley. "This painting looks exactly like you!" There was something about the picture that seems so familiar, yet so forgotten. "Wow, you must be way richer than the Malfoy's!" Ron exclaimed, never have seen that much gold in his entire life. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. I looked to see a broom stick hidden behind a pile of money. It was beautiful. It had been hand crafted out of diamond and silver with _Serenity _written on the handle. I picked it up and exited out of the vault with it. Every one gawked at my broom once they saw it. "Excuse me, Mr Griphook, would you please kindly wrap this for me once we get back to the main part of Gringotts please." "As you wish Princess." Griphook replied bowing before me. "Huh? Princess? I'm not a princess so it's okay, you mustn't bow before me." I said to the bowing goblin. "Indeed you are. You would not have been allowed access to this vault of you were not her royal highness Princess Serenity, last blood heir to the throne of the Silver Moon Kingdom." Griphook explained as he closed the vault doors. "I'm sorry but I'm no princess." I said disbelievingly. "It seems as if you do not know who you truly are Princess. It is sad." Griphook said shaking his head sadly. "I wish I could tell you but it is not my place to say as I am but a mere servant to her royal highness." Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with confused and shocked expressions. Goblins never showed any emotion, let alone to be nice to a human.

Meanwhile eight women, a guy and two cats wandered the busy streets of London looking for a small pub known as the leaky cauldron. "Setsuna do you even know where we're going? I swear we passed this corner five times already!" Haruka said impatiently. "Don't go getting your panties in a twist, we're here." Setsuna said stopping in front of a small pub door. Gently pushing on it, the travelling group quietly followed her inside. The pub was dimly lit by candle light. "Are we in the right place?" Minako asked as she turned her nose up at a toothless balding man dressed in weirdly coloured robes, sitting and sleeping (or presumably dead) in a chair at a table. "Don't worry everyone; this is where we will be staying until we go to Hogwarts that is if you get in." Setsuna answered Minako. They made their way to the counter of the pub. "Hello good Sir, My name is Setsuna. I've booked three rooms?" Setsuna addressed the bartender. "Ah right this way Miss Setsuna the barman motioned to Setsuna and the others to follow him upstairs. Once in their rooms they settled in and transformed to get ready to go to the Ministry of Magic. Once transformed the girls took of their gloves and tiara's. They wore nice comfortable clothes that fit perfectly over their fuku's bodices. The girls except for Haruka decided to just wear their skirts and shoes as they were. Haruka however wore her jeans and had the skirt tucked into them. Once they were ready they gathered outside near a dull old brick wall and dumpster. "Why aren't you transformed Setsuna?" Jupiter asked. "That is because I'm not going to Hogwarts." Setsuna answered Jupiter. "Now test your powers." Neptune created a small water spout that Mercury froze. It was then melted by Mars throwing miniature fireballs only to be put out by Uranus's mini tornado. Jupiter just created lightning bolts and threw them at Saturn who used the silent wall to block them. "Great, now let's get going." Setsuna as they teleported to the Ministry of Magic

Once we left Gringotts I decided to get ice cream with Harry, Ron and Hermione before we started shopping for our school stuff. After having some relaxing ice cream with my friends we headed to the bookstore to get our school books. I had no idea where to find my books. Luckily I had Hermione more than willingly to help me. We entered a neat little bookstore called '_Flourish and Blotts'_. Every inch of the store was covered in thousands of books. As I was browsing around the store, I came across a book that was titled _Legends of the Moon_. It was a book about the moon and the history and myths of it. Ever since Griphook had said that I was a Princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom, I wanted to know more about Lunarians and the kingdom. I mean what happened? There's no Moon Kingdom on the moon now. Neil Armstrong landed on the moon and there was no life on the moon at all apart from those who had just landed there, so it was impossible. I placed the book on top of my growing pile of school books and made my way to the counter where Hermione was paying for hers. After exiting Flourish and Blotts we headed to Madame Malkins so I could get my school robes. As we were walking we passed a group of girls accompanied by a guy. As we passed them, a shiver ran down my spine. I ignored it as I entered the store. Only two cats with a crescent moon bald spot on their foreheads turned around to look at me.

"Right everyone, now that you've proven yourself magically wise to get into Hogwarts, we need to go and get you some money from Gringotts." Setsuna instructed. "Everyone, wait!" Luna said running in front of them. "I think I just found Usagi." "Wait what? Where is she?" Mamoru asked Luna desperately, wanting to go find his blonde haired princess that he missed so much. "Turn around; she just passed us after exiting out of that book shop." Artemis said nodding behind them. They turned looking to see Serena but couldn't see her. "I don't see her Luna." Minako said. "She was the brunette mid length hair entering that clothing shop." Artemis said. "You all go ahead, I will go and find Usagi and stay with her. That way I'll be able to look after her and guard her." Luna said. "I'll keep in contact with the communicator." "Good idea Luna, right lets head of." Setsuna agreed. Setsuna lead the group while Luna turned around and went in the direction that she saw Usagi go. After finding her princess, she sat in front of the large glass window at the front of the store and watched Usagi get fitted up for her school robes.

As I was getting fitted for my school robes I noticed the cutest little black cat with a crescent moon bald spot on its head, sit outside the shop watching me through the glass window. It stayed there until I left Madame Malkins. As I walked the little black cat followed me. I turned around and down. I picked it up so that it was sitting on my knees and eye level with me. Where did you come from little one? The moon?" I joked as I looked at the beautiful crescent moon on its forehead. "Do you have a home or a place to stay little one?" Luna, seizing this as her opportunity, shook her head no. "Well in that case I'll gladly keep you and give you a home. Would you like that little one?" I asked scratching underneath the black cat's chin. "Well now we have to give you a name, I can't exactly keep calling you little one now can?" The cat shook her head 'No' again in agreement to my comment. I started to make my way to the wand shop _Ollivander's _to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hmm." I said thoughtfully. "How about cookie?" The cat shook its head no. "Mittens?" The cat shook its head no again. "Soxy?" The cat shook its head no again. "Is it something to do with your mark is it?" I said looking at the golden crescent moon. The cat nodded. "Okay, how about Moon?" The cat shook its head no. "Crescent?" The cat shook its head no again. "Moony?" The cat shook its head no again. "Um how about Luna?" The cat nodded its head happily at its name. "Okay, Luna... I think it suits you very well. Does this mean you're a female cat?" I asked. Luna slapped her paw to her head and sighed at my stupid question. She nodded again as if to say yes.

I stepped into the small shop with Luna perched on my shoulder and looked around. Piled high to the ceiling of the small dusty old shop were small long black velvet boxes. "Well hello there." An old kind and gentle voice rang throughout the shop. "I wondered when I would finally be seeing you here your highness." An old man appeared, sliding into view. His face held a friendly cheerful smile with sparkle in his eyes. "Princess? What do you mean princess?" I asked confused. "Griphook, a goblin at the bank said I was a princess as well." "You are her royal highness Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom, last heir to the throne." The elderly man said. "Oh not all this stuff again." I sighed as the store bell twinkled. "I'm not some weird moon princess." "Serena have you got your wand yet?" Hermione asked me as she came up and stood beside me. "Not yet." I replied. "I have the perfect wand for you." The old man said disappearing down the back. "I see you've met Mr Ollivander, he's a nice bloke." Harry said, his gaze following in the direction that the wand shop keeper went. "Yes, he may be nice but like Griphook, he also keeps saying that I'm some princess." I said sighing confused. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure they have you mixed up with somebody else." Ron shrugged. "We shall test that theory then Mr Weasley." Mr Ollivander said returning to us. "This wand has been passed down for generations through my family waiting for the Princess, its rightful owner, to return. I was told by my father, who was told by his father and so forth, that even though we know not of what she looked like or what age she was, we would know the moment when the Princess would walk in. Miss Tsukino, your highness, if this wand chooses you, then you is indeed who I and Griphook, not to mention a few others, think she is. After all, it's the wand that chooses the wizard however in this case, the Princess." I was offered a beautiful twelve inch crystal wand with traces of silver and pink in it as well as elements from the planets of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto as well as having high concentrated amounts of Moon dust in there. I must admit it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life. "Go ahead, give it a try!" Hermione motioned me.

So I picked it up in my right hand. As soon as I picked it up, I felt power surge through my body and something burning in the centre of my forehead. I slapped my hands to my forehead, while almost poking myself in the eye with my wand. "Serena is you okay?" Hermione asked me worriedly I shrieked in pain which answered her question as well. I fell to the ground, the next thing I knew I had three worried and one grinning one staring at me. The three worried belonged to my friends and the grinning; well you guessed it, Mr Ollivander. Harry helped me up to my feet. The three of them were still staring at my forehead. Mr Ollivander unfortunately still had that stupid grin on his face. "What? What's wrong? What are you all looking at?" I asked worriedly. "Serena, the mark on your forehead... "Ron stuttered. "Huh? What mark?" I shouted frantically." Some please get me a mirror!" "You are indeed her Royal highness Princess Serenity, last heir to the moon kingdom." Mr Ollivander said bowing low. "The mark upon your brow is a crescent moon, your birthmark to indeed prove that you are her." Hermione handed me her compact mirror that I grabbed frantically as I flipped it open before I started laughing. "Ahahahahaha! It looks like the exact same symbol that's on Luna's forehead..." I trailed of as I studied the beautiful mark on my forehead and then studying Luna's. Luna seemed to have a happy look on her face as the wand shop keeper gave her an all knowing look. "This also comes with the wand" Mr Ollivander said handing me a beautiful golden broach and a pink pen with a red ruby on the top. "Thank you, how much do I owe you for the wand?" I asked the kind old shop keeper. "It was never for sale. Why sell to you something that has always belonged to you?" Mr Ollivander said. The doorbell twinkled to signal more customers. "Well it's time to be off; Ron's mother wants us to meet up soon." Hermione said as she placed her compact mirror away. "Wait, before we go, how do I get this birthmark to get this birthmark to disappear?" I asked. "It'll disappear as soon as you powers settle. Enjoy the rest of your day." He smiles at me. We waved farewell as we turned around to face the customers that had just walked into the store. It was a large group that crowded the small shop. The group consisted of 8 females and one male accompanied by a white cat that had the same moon insignia as Luna and me. As we passed the, the group turned and stared at the birthmark upon my forehead and gasped as I then walked out the door after picking up Luna in my arms.

The trip to Diagon Alley had been a fascinating and eventful one. I was a bit disappointed when we left, but Harry promised to teach me how to ride my broom when we returned to the burrow. Harry thought that the best way to teach me how to fly was from the very basics that he had learnt in flying lessons in his first year at Hogwarts. "Right now step up to the left hand side of your broom, place you right hand over your broom and say 'up'." He instructed me. So I followed the instructions just as he said. I got it the first go I tried. Harry seemed impressed while Ron had a sour look on his face as Hermione giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked looking at the two as my broom hovered low enough for me to sit on it sideways. "In first year when we were taking our first flying lesson, Ron's broom flung up like a rake and hit him square in the face." Hermione explained to me. I giggled along with as my broom slowly lifted up high enough so that my feet weren't touching the ground. I tilted my head back slightly to look up into the sky and started to swing my legs. "Serena, why are you sitting like that? Harry asked. "That's not the proper or safest way to sit on a broom." "This feels comfortable to me; besides this is more lady like." I answered, poking my tongue out at him at the same time as I rose higher into the twilight sky. It was almost dinner time before I touched back down on the ground again.

A few days later we were woken bright and early in the dark hours of the morning to head out for the Quidditch World Cup. "No… another five minutes… please mum…" I mumbled rolling over onto my side in my sleep. "SERENITY ELIZABETH TSUKINO! Get your butt out of bed now!" Hermione said as she putt ice cubes down my back. "Aaah! I'm up!" I said frantically rushing around getting ready to leave. After running downstairs just as the group was leaving, I managed to grab a Roll and stuff it in my mouth and another two to eat along the way.

After about an hour of walking through a forest I asked Harry where we were going. "I don't know." Harry replied. "Ron where are we going?" "I don't know I'll ask Dad." Ron said. "Hey Dad, where are we going?" "Haven't the foggiest." Mr Weasley replied. Then we all stopped as he greeted a man standing underneath a tree. "Ah Amos, good to see you." A man with glasses and Shaggy grey hair shook Mr Weasley's hand. "Good to see you too Arthur, the port key is just up that hill there if you're looking for it too." "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory, he works at the Ministry of Magic as well." Mr Weasley said introducing us. "Now where's that strapping young lad of yours?" At that, a young handsome guy jumped out of the tree that Mr Diggory was standing underneath, landed next to his father. "Ah you must be Cedric." Mr Weasley said shaking the young lad's hand. "Alright, shall we be off Amos?" As we started walking again I could see Hermione and Ginny checking out Cedric. I rolled my eyes at them as I walked besides Harry, who was talking to Ron about something. I think it was something about Snuffles and Wither wings. I ignored them as I scratched Luna behind the ear, she insisted to come along even tho I told her to stay at the burrow. However she followed me anyways. "Ah there we are, everyone grab hold of the boot." Mr Weasley ordered. "Why's everyone grabbing hold of that manky old boot?" Harry asked as I knelt beside Cedric, one hand on the boot and the other clutching Luna tightly close to my chest. "That's not just a manky old boot…" "That's a Port Key," the Twins said finishing each other's sentence. "What's a Port Key?" Harry asked. "Never mind what it is Harry just grab the boot!" I shouted at him as Mr Weasley started counting. Harry grabbed the port key just in time as we went spinning through the air.

The ground disappeared beneath us and so did our surroundings. "Alright kids, let go!" Mr Weasley said. "What?" Hermione shouted at him as if he was crazy. "Let go!" Mr Weasley repeated. Cedric was the first to let go, followed by Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The Twins and Harry let go seconds just before I did. I screamed as I fell through the nothingness. On the ground everyone was on their feet and ready to make a move. Harry looked around. "Where's Serena?" he asked. Sure enough they looked around for Serena and couldn't find her. Next thing they know they hear a high pitch scream filling the air. They looked up to see me falling with Luna clutched to my chest. I braced myself for the impact and pain from the collision. It never came. Just as I was about to hit the ground, Cedric caught me in his strong arms. "Thank you." I said as he placed me gently back on my feet next to my backpack. "No worries." He said as he flashed me a bedazzling perfect smile. "I do believe that we have not met before. I'm Cedric Diggory." He held out his hand. "Serenity Tsukino, but you can call me Serena." I replied shaking his hand politely and picking up my backpack and placing it on my back again and Luna on my shoulder. She was small for a cat and sat nicely on my shoulder without being too heavy or looking too big to be on there. "I don't think that I have seen you at Hogwarts before." Cedric said interested. "What year are you in?" "Oh um I'm not sure what year I'm in at Hogwarts, I'm only starting this year." I said forgetfully turned to Harry. "What year am I going into?" "You're going into fourth year with us." Harry said, not liking the glances that Cedric was giving me. "Well there you are I'm starting fourth year!" I said pleasantly as I skipped along the footpath while the others walked. "Nice, so what house are you in?" he asked me, trying to keep up with me. "Oh I don't have house, I haven't been given one yet." I answered. "You see this is my first year at Hogwarts. My magical ability was discovered late by the Ministry of Magic which is why I'm only starting Hogwarts now in fourth year when I have no knowledge of magic at all." I explained simply to him. "Well if you ever want some tutoring or extra help with learning, I'll be more than happy to help you." Cedric offered. "I can even teach you how to fly and play Quidditch if you like." "Thank you for your offer but its okay, I have Hermione here to help me with study and Harry has already taught me how to fly and play Quidditch." I declined, ignoring his actual hints to ask me out. I may be fourteen, a klutz and an airhead, but I know when someone is hitting on me and trying to ask me out, I'm not that dumb! Harry internally sighed with relief as he heard me decline Cedric's offer. "Okay well I'll see you around then; hopefully you'll get sorted into Hufflepuff." He winked as he farewelled me as he and his father departed and went on their way when we arrived.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr Weasley announced happily. "Right now follow me to our tent so we can get set up." As we followed Mr Weasley, Hermione whispered to me. "You do realise that he was hinting to ask you out." "Yes, I realise but I'm not interested in dating him Hermione." "Why not he's totally gorgeous!" "And it'll mean that you're taken and Harry can stop chasing after you." "Ginny Harry is not interested in me and I'm not interested in him, we are just friends. Besides you don't even care about me, all you want is to get your claws into Harry." "Yeah and he was actually paying attention and noticing me until you invaded our house like an unwanted plague." "Both of you enough! Stop arguing!" "Sorry Hermione." "Duck!" The Twins shouted as a group of kids on broomsticks zoomed over our heads. "Bloody hells you'd think that they'd learn a bit more control over they're brooms!" "Now we'll solve this matter, neither of you two are dating, you're both too young." The Twins told Ginny and me as they went into over protective big brother mode.

"Here we are everyone." Mr Weasley said coming to a halt in front of a small one-man tent. He held one of the little flaps open as everyone went into the tent. Harry and I couldn't help but stare at the tent as if Mr Weasley was nuts thinking that we'd all fit into that tiny little tent. Being the gentleman that he was, Harry held the flap open for me to go in first. Once inside we stared in awe at the huge inside before us. There were two lots of bedrooms, one for girls and one for boys, a kitchen a toilet, bathroom and a huge space to just lounge around in and just chill. It was pretty much a house in the form of a tent. "God I love magic…" I heard Harry mutter. "Man how far up are we?" Ron exclaimed as we climbed yet another flight of stairs. "Well, let me put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know." An old cold snobby voice rang out from below them. "My father and I are in the Ministers' box, invited by Cornelius Fudge himself!" A younger boy about my age with sleek greasy pure blonde white hair boasted. "Now. Now. Draco." The cold voice said again, mockingly scolding the younger boy. He was an older version on the younger boy known as Draco. He reached up and hooked the crook of his cane up on Harry's Jumper, making Harry stop turning away and walking off on him "Do enjoy this while it lasts." "Hey! Old ugly creepy looking man! That's right I'm talking to you!" I yelled grabbing the old man's attention He wasn't that old he was in his forties at least, but I just wanted to grab his attention. I got his attention alright as he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you addressing me child?" "Yes indeed I am old man. Leave Harry alone and butt out of other people's business." I scolded him I looked Draco and yanked the man's cane, pulling it off Harry and out of the man's grip, twirled it up in the air before jumping up and catching it, then landing on top of the railing as I looked down at them." Same goes for you too!" "And who might you be? You do not attend Hogwarts with my son here or those low lives you associate yourself with. I have never seen you around the main areas of the wizarding community either." The man asked curiously. "Why should I tell you who I am when I do not know who you are?" I replied, twirling the man's cane around in my hand really fast like it was a baton being used as nun chucks. "And from the likes of it you aren't very nice people." "Serena be careful, that is Lucius Malfoy. Harry whispered in my ear. "You are a very cautious child, very wise of you." Mr Malfoy said. "Now hand me back my cane, it is very important to me." He reached out his open hand to me for the cane. Harry whispered in my ear again. "It has his wand in there." "Let's go, we shouldn't have to associate ourselves with stuck up prats like you two." I said as I tossed the cane over my shoulder to down below as I started to walk away in the opposite direction. "Prats? PRATS?" Draco fumed. "I'll show you who's a prat you stupid little squib!"

Before Draco could even pull out his wand I was upon him like a tonne of bricks. "I'll have you know that I am not a squib!" Draco smirked at me. "So you must be a muggle then, a relative of mudblood Granger." Malfoy Snr said. 'As you know about wizards and the existence of magic but have no magic powers." "No, I am not a relative of Hermione's. I also have magic." I said, flicking my outstretched hand so that Draco now hovered directly in front of my face. "Who's a squib or muggle now?" I smirked as I let him fall on his butt next to where his father was standing. "Mess with Harry, Hermione or any of the Weasley family again and you'll have to deal with me." I glared at them both before storming off. Harry, Ron and the Twins were still smirking at Draco's face. "At least I don't need a pathetic little girl to protect me." Draco called up to Harry, Ron and the Twins once I was out of ear shot. "Oh shut it Malfoy.' George said. "Shove a sock in it you stupid git." Fred added as they walked away. "You'll pay for that Weasley's!" Draco raged. "Pfft, whatever Malfoy." Harry said. "Get a life." Ron said as he and Harry walked away and followed after everyone else, forgetting about the two Malfoy's standing below them.

Soon enough we were at our seats. We were at the very top of the stadium, probably the best spot to see the whole game take place. Then the players flew out onto the Quidditch Pitch and then the game started. I was watching my very first Quidditch match unfold before my eyes. It was unbelievable to see a sport be magically played on broomsticks up in the air. "Someone pinch me I must be dreaming." I said in a daze. Ginny took that opportunity and pinched me hard on the thigh. I snapped out of my daze to look where she pinched me. Already, seconds after she did the nasty, a huge black bruise had formed where she had pinched me. "Ouch…. I meant it as a figure a figure of speech!" I glared at her while rubbing my bruised thigh. Ginny in reply smirked before faking an innocent look on her face while says "Oops…!"

After what seemed hours, the Quidditch match came to an end with Ireland being the team to win the Quidditch World Cup. The next thing I knew I was dozing off to sleep on the couch in our tent with my head on Harry's shoulder as he was dozing off to sleep with his head on top of my head. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and screams and smoke soon filled the air. "Quick everyone, we're under attack!" Mr Weasley shouted frantically. "Get back to the port key. Fred. George. Ginny any Serena are your responsibility, now go!" The group spilt up and headed back to the port key. Fred had Ginny's hand and George held onto mine. All of a sudden someone yanked on my other arm trying to pull me away from George. I screamed when I saw a huge human like monster yanking me out of George's grip. The blasted George back when he ran towards me trying to get rescue me. He flew back a couple of feet and hit a tree, knocking him out. The monster rose high into the sky, taking me with it. Then I heard the voices of the night call out.

"YOUMA TAI SAN!"

"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCANT BEAM … SMASH!"

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"

The monster dropped me from its grasp and I started to fall. As I fell I hit my head on something as I noticed nine girls dressed in weird outfits before landing in the strong arms of someone as I blacked out.

"I tell you I am not hallucinating from hitting my head!" I said frustrated, hours later after waking up on the dirt next to Harry. "There was a huge monster that grabbed me from Georges grasp and lifted me up into the air. Then some girls in weird costumes attacked the monster and saved me. Someone caught me when I was falling and I hit my head on that person. The next thing I know I'm waking up next to Harry on the floor." "Really Serena, you shouldn't make up such silly stories." Hermione scolded me. "But it's true! George was knocked out by the monster!" I insisted. "Not only that but both Harry and I saw a strange man walking over there." "She's right about the strange man walking around, couldn't see his face tho." Harry agreed. "He was walking over that way." Harry and I pointed in the same direction.

"Well which one of you conjured it?" A man in a bowler hat and black robes accused Harry and I. "You were both discovered at the scene of the crime!" "Conjured what?" Harry asked defensively. "That's his mark Harry, it's the Dark Mark." Hermione explained quietly. "Those people that were parading around in the hoods and masks torturing muggles and others, they were Voldermort's followers?" Harry exclaimed. "Death Eaters, Harry." Mr Weasley informed him. "What the hell is a Death Eater? Who the hell is Voldermort? What the hell is that?" I exclaimed, extremely confused and wanting to know what they were talking about. Everyone just stared at me. "Crouch do you really think these two would conjure the Dark Mark? Serena has only just found out she's a witch and this is Harry Potter you're accusing! Why on earth would HARRY POTTER of all people conjure the Dark Mark?" Mr Weasley exclaimed, pointing out the obvious reasons that the Ministry of Magic wished to ignore. "You have a point Arthur." The man in the bowler hat known as Mr Crouch said nodding his head in agreement. "You all best head home and stay out of more trouble if it arises. See you at the Ministry Arthur." With that and a nod of his head for farewell, Mr Crouch disappeared into thin air. "What's going on? What are you keeping from me?" I asked getting scared. "Serena its okay, we're not keeping anything from you. We just weren't going to tell you about 'You Know Who' until you had settled into Hogwarts." Hermione said trying to calm me. "Don't worry, we'll explain to you Harry's life story on the train." Ron said patting me on the as we headed after Mr Weasley who was leading us back to the port key.

* * *

**Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**When The Moon and Potter Collide.**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_September 1st …_

"Hurry now or you're all going to be late for the train!" Mrs Weasley fussed as we raced through Kings Cross Station. We came to a stop at a barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Okay now one at a time." "Maybe we wouldn't be late if _someone_ hadn't of slept in." Ginny hissed at me. She gave me one last glare before storming through the barrier after her mother. "What the hell was that? They just walked through a wall!" I exclaimed as I watched Fred and George run through after their sister. "Hurry up Serenity, you'll miss the train!" George said as he poked his head through the brick wall. "Okay, just run through the barrier and on the other side of the wall is platform nine and three quarters where the Hogwarts Express departs." Hermione explained to me. "Better move George." I gulped as I gripped my trolley with my entire luggage and ran towards the brick wall. I shut my eyes as I waited to crash into the brick wall, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful shiny red steam engine with lots of students and families standing around it. "Come on Serenity; let's help you get sorted out." Fred said as he and George came to help me put my luggage on the train. Only Fred and George would call me Serenity. They said it had elegance and grace and would not call me by any other name, for it suited me perfectly. After getting sorting out my luggage and getting finding a compartment to sit in with Harry, Ron and Hermione, we gathered back on the platform to say goodbye to Mrs Weasley. "Now Fred, George, Serena is your responsibility, look after her and keep her safe." Mrs Weasley told her boys as she hugged them.

After our farewells we jumped back on the train and headed back towards our compartment as the train started moving. Once seated and the compartment doors were shut, I turned to Harry and gave him a look that said 'Now spill'. "Okay so my life in a nutshell is pretty much Voldermort, the most feared evil wizard in our world, murdered my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby, but it back fired. Now I'm famous because I'm the only one to have survived the killing curse. 'The boy who lived' is what they called me." Harry explained giving a rundown of his life up until his first year of Hogwarts. "Then in my first year at Hogwarts I faced of Voldermort who was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone to make him… well give him a body and to kill me." "Then in Second year he went up against Tom Riddle who is the memory of 'You Know Who'. Tom Riddle is 'You know who's' real name. Riddle used the memory of him preserved in his old diary to possess Ginny who re-opened the Chamber of Secrets and do all the terrible things that he wanted done to lure Harry down there. Poor Hermione was petrified by the Basilisk that was moving around through the pipe works.' Ron added in enthusiastically. "Last year we had Sirius Black, apparently 'You Know Who's' biggest supporter/ traitor for selling Harry's parents to 'You Know Who', broke out of Azkaban, the prison for wizards/witches, on the hunt to kill Harry. Turns out he was actually Harry's godfather and framed by Ron's rat scabber's who is really Peter Pettigrew. He turned Harry's parents in to You Know Who." Hermione explained. "Also Serena people can shape shift into animals, they're called Animagi." "Oh wow… seems like you've had such an interesting and sad yet scary life." I said finally after a couple of minutes of trying to think of something to say.

After a while of telling me more about the wizarding world, our compartment door slid open to reveal Ginny and the twins. "Oh, she's in here with you too, I thought she would have been with Fred and George." Ginny sneered at me. "Sorry Ginny, but we're right behind you." Fred said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Although, we did come to check up on her." George added as he and Fred pushed past Ginny to sit either side of me. "So you ready for Hogwarts yet Serenity?" They asked as Ginny scowled at me and turned her attention to Harry. "I suppose I am but I'm just not sure what to expect." I answered as I picked up Luna who had just walked into the compartment. "And where have you been? You've been gone since the minute we stepped on the train. I was starting to get worried about you." I scratched her behind the ear. "Harry, Ron and Hermione, are you sure you don't want to join me in my compartment? Neville and Seamus are there too." Ginny persuaded. "What about Serena?" Harry asked. 'Oh there's not enough room for her, besides she'll probably make an embarrassment of herself and us." Ginny said haughtily. "Ginny don't be so mean." Hermione said. "It's okay, don't worry about me I'm happy to stay here with Luna and read some of my books to try and catch up." I said nervously as I looked at Ginny (who was still giving me the evils). "I'll stay here with Serena so she's not on her own." Harry said protectively. "Fine suit yourself then!" Ginny said angrily to Harry as she slammed the compartment door shut. "Well we best head back; we only came to check on Serenity." Fred said getting up. "Best change into your school robes." George followed his brother. With a wave they both left and headed back to their own compartment.

After changing into our school robes, once again our compartment door was thrust open. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his pathetic friend's mudblood Granger and hand- me- down Weasley." A familiar taunting cold stuck up voice said. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. "And look who we have here boys, its St Potter's girlfriend from the Quidditch World Cup." Malfoy smirked, ignoring Harry's question. "I'm Draco Malfoy; we met at the Quidditch World Cup." Malfoy said coolly in a high almighty voice, offering his hand to me. "And you are?" "Serenity Tsukino, I remember you." I said glaring at him as I shook his hand. Mid shake I squeezed his hand hard. "And I don't like it when people pick on my friends and I will fight to protect them. Cross my friends again and I can assure you that you will cross with me and it won't be pleasant." I released his hand, flipped a pigtail over my shoulder and sat back down. "Feisty, I like that." Malfoy smirked. "Well I'll be seeing you around then; hopefully you end up in Slytherin with me." He winked as he left the compartment. "Ugh, in your dreams!" I groaned once he had left. I'm gonna go wander around the train and see if I can find the little ladies room. On my way I passed a compartment that had four girls and a guy sitting there with a white cat. Upon seeing the girls the image of the nine girls from the Quidditch World Cup flashed through my mind. "Now Serena, you're just imagining things."

The train finally came to a slow stop after such a long trip from London. Somehow, knowing me, I managed to get lost and couldn't find my way back to the compartment where the others were. Hoping that someone had grabbed my stuff and Luna (who had mysteriously disappeared … again…) I made my way to exit the train. Being the klutz that I am, I lost my balance and fell onto the station platform. Well, I would have if it hadn't been for a strong pair of arms that caught me. I looked up to see Cedric smiling at me. "Are you alright Milady?" He asked jokingly. "Oh my knight in shining armour has saved me once again!" I sighed dramatically as I threw my arms around his neck. "Hehehe I don't know about wearing shining armour but I am definitely wearing school robes." He chuckled as he put me down on my feet. "You know about the medieval times? Are you muggle born too?" I asked excitedly. "No but my mother is. She wanted me to have the best of both worlds so she sent me to a muggle school before I got my letter for Hogwarts, which I thoroughly enjoyed." He told me. "Cool. I don't think that many would get the opportunity to go to both a magical and non-magical school if they have both magical parents." I said wondrously, thinking what it would be like if the Weasley children had gone to a muggle school. We started to walk away from the train. "Oh um Cedric, I couldn't find my way back to my compartment, what will happen to my belongings and Luna?" I asked worriedly. "Don't worry; they get taken up to the castle by the school house elves that work there. So don't worry about it too much." Cedric assured me. "Do you want to ride together in one of the school carriages together?" "First years and the new transfer students this way please." A loud voice called out before I could answer Cedric. "Well I was going to say yes but I guess that just answered your question." I replied softly. "No worries, I'll take you over to Hagrid, he's the school's Gamekeeper." Cedric informed me as he took my hand and led me over to a giant man that towered over the students. "Well Serena, I'll see you in the great hall, hopefully you'll be sorted into Hufflepuff with me." "Thanks Cedric. Cya." I smiled at him.

Mamoru scowled at Cedric as he walked away. He had seen Cedric catch Usagi and her throw her arms around him. He had also seen them walk over hand in hand. Who was this boy to think that he could those things with _his_ Usako? And who did Usagi think she was, throwing herself all over another boy. She belonged to _him_ not anybody else. She was his and he was not going to let any other boy look at her let alone let Usagi look at any other nobody besides him. He was going to have to do something and soon.

I noticed the four girls with the guy and another three girls standing with them waiting with the other first years. I felt like I should know them from somewhere. Feeling someone looking at me, I turned to see the raven haired guy staring at me with what looked like jealousy, rage, and possessiveness. I shuddered and turned away to follow Hagrid and the others as we started moving. Eventually we came to the edge of a huge lake. "Alright every one climb in, four to a boat." Hagrid instructed as he got into and filled up all the space. I sat down in one and waited for others to join me. I looked around and saw that all the other boats were filled full and I was the odd one out. Of course, no one wanted to sit with me, no one ever did. Mamoru noticing this was his chance got up out of his boat that he was sharing with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, to join Serena in hers. I looked up to see the raven haired guy climb into my little boat. The dark emotions that he was displaying just before were replaced by a friendly smile that kind of creeped me out. "Hi, you looked a bit lonely so I thought I would join you. The guy informed me as I looked at him surprised. "Thank you, that was very kind of you. I'm Serenity Tsukino, but you can call me Serena." I said politely holding out my hand. The raven haired guy introduced himself. "Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you." He shook my hand. Then the boats started moving and we made our way across the lake. "So was that your boyfriend with you earlier?" Mamoru asked curiously. "Who, Cedric? No he's just a friend. I barely know him. "I chuckled at his question.

Silence fell between us. I looked over the edge of the boat and into the water. The reflection of the full moon was cast upon the water's surface. Somehow I became hypnotised by it as I thought I could see a person within he reflection calling out to me. I reached out my hand, wanting to touch the reflection and the person that was softly calling me, telling me to remember. However I leant over to far and fell into the lake. As soon as I felt the cold water I snapped out of my trance. How embarrassing. The lake was cold and dark as I hung there in the water in the water in complete calm and relaxing peace. I didn't feel the giant tentacle that gently grabbed me by the waist and bring to the surface and gently place me back in the boat with Mamoru. As soon as I was back in the boat, Mamoru started fussing over me worse than my Mother. "Mamoru! Please … just stop!" I asked him nicely as I gently pushed him away. "I'm fine. I' don't need your robe or mouth- to- mouth, so please just give me some space to breathe.

Soon we reached the castle were a lady in an emerald green dress robes stood waiting with a roll of parchment. "Thankyou Hagrid, I shall take it from here." The woman spoke with such strictness and authority in her voice. She looked at the students in front of her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall; you will address me as Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will pass through these doors to join your fellow peers. However, before that you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking will lose you points. Now that is all, follow me." We followed Professor McGonagall through a pair of tall large doors into a great big hall that was lined with four long tables filled with students. We stopped at the front of the Great Hall where all the Professors sat. There in the gap that was left between the Professors table and where we were standing was a three legged stool that had an old tatty black hat sitting upon it. Once the room fell silent it began to sing. Once it had finished, Professor McGonagall began to speak. "Now when I call your name, you will come forth and sit upon the stool where I shall place the sorting hat upon your head once you have been sorted you may go and join your house." She instructed.

"AINO, MINAKO!"

Minako walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was then place on her head and it began to speak.

"Hmmm… You are a very caring, loyal and trustworthy friend. You work hard but at the same time know how to relax and have fun. You are an energetic and happy go lucky person and I know just where to put you… HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

Minako jumped off the stool and went to join the cheering Hufflepuffs.

"ANTHONY, JACOB!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"BUCK, CECEILA!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"CHIBA, MAMORU!"

"You are full of pride, ambition and courage. However you let your dark emotions such as greed, jealousy and lust overpower and blind you when making decisions dear Prince. You have the power to become great. Teach them to become better and do not let them make you fall to their level. Help those of …SLYTHERIN!"

Mamoru went off to join those at the Slytherin table. A few more first years got sorted and then it was Rei's turn.

"HINO, REI!"

"Fiery feisty priestesses aren't you? You're loyal, brave and couragess. You stand up for your friends and justice. You would do well in Hufflepuff but your fiery passion would serve you much better in …GRYFFINDOR!"

Rei walked to the cheering Gryffindor's and sat next to Ginny.

"KAIOH, MICHIRU!"

"You're musically gifted as well as being a very academic gifted student. You're also very wise and cautious when it comes to making decisions. There is no doubt that you belong in … RAVENCLAW!"

"KINO, MAKOTO!"

"You're brave, loyal and couragess but you also have a soft spot for cooking and gardening. You're a sweet and loving person. You would do well in Gryffindor, but you're heart belongs in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

"MIZUNO, AMI!"

"My goodness, you are by far the most intelligent and wisest person I have ever met. There is only one place for you. Go join your fellow warrior in RAVENCLAW!"

"TENOH, HARUKA!"

"If you don't put me with the Princess I will tear you to shreds and have Mars set you on fire so you can never be repaired." Haruka threatened the poor sorting hat."

"You are couragess and loyal. I have not placed your princess yet, but I believe she will end up where she belongs. You however belong in GRFFINDOR!"

"TOMOE, HOTARU!"

Hotaru cautiously walked up to the stool. She sat down as the hat was place upon her small head.

"You my poor dear have been through a lot. The scout of destruction, death and rebirth that everyone fears. You have a small darkness in your heart because of that. I should place you in Slytherin, but I fear that they will corrupt you for the amount of power you possess and wield. You are shy, timid, loyal and brave. I know the perfect house that will cheer you up where you will have lots of friends in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the rest of the first years were sorted between each of the scouts, the last person to be sorted was me.

"TSUKINO, SERENITY!"

As I walked up to the stool, quite a few Slytherins laughed at me being soaked head to toe. Now I knew who the bullies and trouble makers were in the school. "Hmm… very interesting Princess. You are her royal highness Princess Serenity. You're loyal and couragess. You stand up for your friends and for others who you have not even met. You have a cheerful bubbly personality that touches everyone around you. You have hidden wisdom within you that you don't even know about. You have the ability to reach out to others and make them see the light. You've got a pure heart and soul. You're beautiful inside and out which makes it hard to place you. You belong in each one of these houses. Now the choice is up to you." I looked at each house. At the Slytherin table Mamoru and Draco were giving me these weird looks. Cedric in Hufflepuff looked like a hopefully little puppy with pleading eyes. Ravenclaw didn't feel like it was for me. They were hardworking Braniacs whereas she was happy to be lazy and relaxing at the right times. Then there was Gryffindor… Gryffindor had her friends. But then again, Ginny was also in Gryffindor, sitting there giving me her biggest death glare. Man if looks could kill I'd be six feet under right now! However I felt a small pull towards Gryffindor. "Anything but Slytherin and Ravenclaw." I whispered to the sorting hat. "I would place you in Hufflepuff due to your bubbly personality; however I feel you belong better in the house that your mother and father founded. Heiress of GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's cheered as I went to join them. Mamoru and Draco had an unimpressed look on their faces while Cedric had a sad and disappointed look on his face as if someone had told him Santa Clause wasn't real. I mouthed Cedric an apology as I gave him a sad smile. Once I was seated Professor Dumbledore stood up to address all of us. "Good evening everyone. As you all can see we have some new transfer students. All of them except Miss Tsukino are from Japan; whereas Miss Tsukino is from Australia. Please make them feel at home. Now, with the talk of transfer students from other countries, I wish to inform you all that Quidditch has been cancelled this year due the Hogwarts being the hosting school of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore announced. Harry, the Twins and quite a few angry outburst were heard when Dumbledore announced that Quidditch was cancelled, whereas whispers were flying around the Great Hall about the Triwizard Tournament that was to take place here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore paused a bit for the chatter to die down before he continued. "I will tell you all more about the Tournament a bit later when we play host to our guests that will be arriving in late October. Our guests are the lovely ladies of the Beaxbaton Academy and the proud sons of Dumstrang. Now let the feasts begin!"

Once Dumbledore had clapped his hands and sat down, food magically appeared on the table as students began to dig in like starved street rats. I sat between Harry and the long raven haired girl next to Ginny. "Serenity was it? I'm Hino Rei one of the other transfer students, it's nice to meet." Rei said politely introducing herself, pretending not to know what who I was. "Nice to meet you Rei, I'm Serenity Tsukino but you can just call me Serena or Sere." I replied back to her smiling. I levitated some potato salad onto my plate. I couldn't reach the bowl as my arms were fairly short and couldn't reach that far. "Tsukino… that's Japanese isn't it?" Rei asked taking a mouthful of carrot. "Yes it is, I was born in Japan but moved out to Australia with my parents at a very young age of eight. It was hard having to learn a language so fluently when I was eight. So I'm fluent in both Japanese and English, probably the only good thing I'm good at." I giggled. "Before I got my letter for Hogwarts I was actually in the process of packing to move back to Japan the day after I got my letter." "Oh wow that's cool, I'm from Japan too. Actually the transfers and I are all from Japan and we've known each other for years." Rei commented pointing to Haruka down the table and the girls at Hufflepuff, Ami and Michiru at Ravenclaw and Mamoru at Slytherin who was staring intensely at me as I shuddered and turned back around in my seat. "You're really lucky to be able to go to a new school where you have all of friends with you for support. I had nobody until I went and stayed with the Weasley family for the summer where I met Harry, Ron and Hermione." I exclaimed. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" "I'm fourteen; I'll be in fourth year. We're all in fourth year except for Mamoru, Michiru with the aqua hair in Ravenclaw and Haruka just down the table there, who will be in their sixth or seventh year, I can't really remember. "Yay! Me too!" I squealed in delight. "I hope we have some classes together! Is it okay if I call you Rei Chan? I have feeling we're going to be best of friends." "Of course you can Usagi chan." Rei laughed happily. "Usagi? That's not my name." I said slightly confused as to why she called me a bunny. "I know Sere but you remind me so much of a bunny and with your last name being Tsukino it fits too perfectly for you to be '_Rabbit of the Moon_'" Rei explained to me quickly covering up her mistake. "Usagi… I like it. Arigato Rei Chan!" I squealed happily as I hugged the raven haired girl.

"It sucks that there's no Quidditch this year." I heard Harry sigh with disappointment. "I know what you mean, but I'm sure we'd still be able to go down and practice. We could go down there together and practice." Ginny said batting her eyelashes unattractively at Harry. Rei and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Sounds like a great idea. I'm sure Serena and a few others would love to go down and practice or just to cruise around. I slapped my forehead. Sometimes Harry was just so painfully dense… worse than me. It was so obvious that Ginny didn't like me and that it was plainly obvious that she was trying to ask him out. "What I meant Harry was just the two of us, nobody else." Ginny said bluntly, batting her eyelashes unattractively again. Harry looked at me as he replied. "Uh… I don't know Ginny..." Unsure of what to say or how to respond to what she just said to him. "Oh bloody hell, can't you see that he's just not into you! He's not interested! So stop with pathetic and painful- to- watch attempts of flirting and back the hell off!" Rei snapped at Ginny as she stabbed a roast potato. "Butt out you stupid Asian this doesn't concern you!" Ginny snapped back, glaring at Rei. The next thing you know there was fire in Rei's eyes. "Call me a stupid Asian again and I will set you on fire so that you're the same colour as that hair of yours." Rei threatened as a fireball appeared in her hand that was aimed at Ginny. People stopped and stared at Rei. Ginny quickly shut her mouth and turned the other way before getting up and moving further down the table. "Cool! You can do magic without a wand!" A younger boy's voice said with awe and fascination. There was a flash as he took a photo of Rei who still had the fireball in her hand. "Not now Colin, put it away." Ron hissed as someone took the camera away from the younger boy. "I can do magic without a wand too." I told Rei happily as I made Colin's camera float back to him. "Thank you." Colin said as he put his camera on the table. "I'm sorry if I offended you with what I said and for taking a picture without permission; I just thought that you were amazing!" "That's okay Colin, I don't mind if you took my picture," Rei said calming down and smiling sweetly at him.

As we continued to eat dinner Rei, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all chatted together sharing stories from our past and getting to know each other better. Soon enough Dumbledore was on his feet again addressing all of us students. He dismissed us all to bed with a goodnight and we began to get up and follow directions from the prefects. We made our way up to Gryffindor dormitories. After about the fifth or sixth floor I exclaimed "how far up are we going?" Finally we stopped on the seventh floor in front of a portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink. "Password?" She asked. "_Mare Serenities"_ A prefect replied. With that the portrait swung open to reveal a common room decorated in red and gold. House banners and portraits adorned the walls. There was a huge roaring fire with comfy chairs surrounding it as and others spread across the room. Towards that back there were two stair cases. One on the right and one on the left. Above each staircase was a portrait. On the left was a portrait of a man holding a beautiful sword and on the right was a beautiful women with silver hair done up in two buns with pigtails. Her eyes were crystal blue and an upturned crescent moon was in the middle of her forehead. Both portraits turned to face me. They both had huge happy smiles on their faces as they waved to me. For some reason they seemed so familiar to me, that I should know and recognise them. "This is the Gryffindor common room, only Gryffindor's are allowed in here. Boy's dormitories on your left, the girls on your right. The password is Mare_ Serenities_. Don't tell it to others outside of our house. Breakfast is at eight am and classes start at nine am." The prefects informed us. With that they bid us goodnight and left us to do our own thing.

"Hey Hermione, who are those people up there in the portraits?" I asked her curiously. "The man is our house patron Godric Gryffindor one of the five founders of Hogwarts. The lady is Serenity Gryffindor, his wife. She was also the Queen of the Moon Kingdom from the Silver Millennium." Hermione informed me. "When was Hogwarts founded?" I asked, still looking from the picture to Hermione. Beside Hermione I saw Rei and her friend Haruka with uneasy looks on their faces at the recognition of the people in the portraits. "Over a thousand years ago. Because Lunarians and their partners live longer and age very gracefully, they were the last live remaining founders. However there was a huge war and the Moon Kingdom fell. The king and Queen and their family all died in the battle. The Silver Millennium ended during that war." Hermione said sadly. "You know what Serena; you look just like the Queen in that portrait." Ron said. "Now that I think about you look like you could be related." Harry agreed. "Well that's if your hair was blonde. I thought about what the Sorting hat had said to me about being the heiress to Gryffindor. "Man I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." I yawned ignoring Ron and Harry's comments. "Me too." Rei agreed. She turned around to Haruka. "Ready to turn in for the night?" "Yeah it's been a long day." Haruka replied. Haruka was tall and lean with short sandy blonde hair. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Serena, nice to meet you." I said trying my best to smile even though my vision was starting to blur due to me being so tired. The three of us made our way up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "I'm Haruka, nice to meet you Koneko." Haruka smiled. "First I'm a bunny and now I'm a kitten." I said as we got to the room for the fourth years. We waved to Haruka and entered the room. I found my bed and flopped down. "Man, what a day!" With that I quickly changed and fell asleep on my bed. Look out Hogwarts, here I come!

* * *

**Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

**When The Moon and Potter Collide.**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_A girl of twelve ran along the pavement of a busy street. "Man detention again, mum's going to kill me! Hmmm perhaps she may let it slide because of another perfect test score mark for English." Blonde twin pig tails following behind her, she turned a corner and crashed into a brick wall. "Oi, watch it Meatball Head!" The brick wall growled at as it stared down at the young girl. The brick wall was none other than a young handsome college student with luscious raven black hair and deep midnight blue eyes._

"_Shut up Jerk wad, you're just as much at fault here as I am. Now be a gentleman and help me up- or do you not know how to be one?" The girl retorted, eyes narrowing and glaring at the college student._

"_Oh, I can be a gentleman for a lady, just not to whiny rude brats like you." _

_The girl got up off the ground and dusted off her school uniform. "I don't have the time for this; I have better things to be doing than wasting precious time on being insulted by an ego manic prat like you." She said stalking off._

I woke up to someone screaming in my ear. Not surprisingly it was Hermione harping on in my ear that if I don't get my butt out of bed I would miss breakfast. 'Breakfast' being the magic word, I jumped up and rushed around the room like a maniac trying to get my stuff and race off to have a quick and possibly cold shower. "Some things never change do they Luna?" Rei smiled quietly to the cat as they watched me barge back into the room for the underwear I had forgotten. Not long after I had gotten out of the shower, Hermione walked back into the room just as I lost my balance trying to put my sock on. I thudded to the ground and let out a groan. "Come on, it's time for breakfast, we receive our schedules at the end of it before we head off to our first class. "Nooooo!" I cried as I hastily pulled on my other sock and raced out the door after Hermione with my school shoes trailing behind me. "Wait for me Hermione!"

Rei followed behind at a more slowed and normal pace as she made her way through the common room where she ran into Haruka. "What was with the fire show last night? I thought you weren't able to use your powers in civilian state?" Haruka whispered quietly as they set out on their journey to the great hall for breakfast. "I don't know what happened. I thought I could use them either but somehow now I can." Rei said, demonstrating with a fireball in her hand. "Maybe it's because of this school and the fact that we are close to our Princess now." "Let us ask the other's, I think it's time were hold a senshi meeting". Haruka said as she eyed up Minako, Makoto and Hotaru on a stair case below them.

I entered the great hall and eyed up all the delicious breakfast foods that available on the Gryffindor table. "Stop drooling Mudblood, we don't need to be slipping over in your disgusting saliva because you don't know how to shut your mouth." A voice taunted viciously from behind me in my ear. I turned around and quickly elbowed the taunter in the gut. "How about you stop being an annoying prat and maybe I won't have to mop the floor with your face". I smiled sweetly looking down at Malfoy crouched over with his face on the floor. "Vicious one aren't you?" He smirked at me, lifting his head to face me. "I like it." "Never going to happen; not even in your sad pathetic dreams." I scoffed as I stepped over him and walked away. I spotted Cedric in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables chatting to a girl with long dark hair and petite body and facial features. I snuck up behind him and poked my head around his arm and smiled brightly up at him. "Good Morning Sunshine!" Cedric slightly jumped. "Geez Serena, you scared me!" He laughed once he recovered from the shock of cyclone Serena. "Good Morning to you too." He flashed me a dazzling smile. "Cho meet Serena, she's one of the new transfer students. Full of happiness and life isn't she?" Serena meet Cho, we're in the same year together." Cho looked at the looks Cedric was giving me and then glared at me. "Nice to meet you." Seeing the slight tint of red on Cedric's cheeks I had a feeling I had interrupted something. _Awkward…_ "Well I better go get some breakfast to survive through classes, gotta book it!" I said hastily as I ran to the Gryffindor table, tripping over twice in the process. "Why do girls just keep glaring at me? What have I done wrong?" I asked curiously as I plopped down next to Rei-chan. "Maybe they're just jealous that you are incredibly gorgeous and they aren't." A gorgeous blonde girl said as she plopped down beside me. She could have easily passed as my twin had my hair not darkened to brown when I moved to Australia. "Minako- chan! What are you doing? This is the Gryffindor table, the Hufflepuff one is the one next to us!" Rei scolded the blonde. "I know that Hufflepuff is the one next to us, but I wanted to come and sit with you and Usagi- chan." She shrugged, grabbing a piece of apple and eating it. "Oh by the way I'm Minako, nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too Minako- chan." I said happily.

After we had piled our plates up and chatted for a while, Ginny sauntered up to us. "Well… well… well… If it isn't Miss Piggy and her two little Asian sidekicks. "Well, I'd rather be a pig than a dog." I replied back, not even looking at her and continued to eat. She wasn't even worth my time. "Woof, woof!" Minako taunted, smirking at Ginny. "Shut up you dumb blonde bimbo!" Ginny hissed at Minako. "Are you sure you got put in the right house? You sound like you belong with the snakes." Rei asked arching an eyebrow. "After all your personality reflects one right now." "Besides, you're just jealous that we're totally gorgeous and that you're not." Minako said waving a hand. "Besides, unlike you, we could get the attention of any guy we want. It's obvious that Harry doesn't want you, its Serena he wants, and he just doesn't know it yet." "What's that smell? I think it was bacon that just got BURNT!" Serena teased. "As if! Why I would be jealous of you three? I am more beautiful than the tree of you put together. It's obvious my beauty is superior. Besides, Harry doesn't want her when he can do so much better. I am so much better than her." Ginny scowled. She grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around face her. "You are nothing! You are an ugly pathetic girl who doesn't belong here. I've put up with you all summer. You're a complete klutz, an airhead, a disaster waiting to happen everywhere you go! Harry doesn't want you, no guy would want you! So how about you pack your things and go back home to '_Mummy _and _Daddy'_. That's even if they want you. So how about you leave, including you're dumb little Asian friends and not come back. Our school would be better off without you!"

"You. Take. That. Back!" Heads at the Gryffindor table and a few at the Hufflepuff turned to look at the commotion going on to see Harry standing there with a furious look on his face. "How dare you talk to Serena and her friends that way? You should be ashamed of yourself! Apologise! How could you say something so heartless and cruel? What has gotten into you?" "Ha… Ha… Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, startled and surprised. "Asking Snape if he wants to go spend the day picking daisies with me." Harry answered sarcastically. "Not a chance in hell Potter." Snape said walking past and up to the staff table. Everyone that was watching burst out laughing, while Harry turned a nice shade of red. "Apologise if you can't even do that then stay away from Serena and her friends, they've done nothing to you so leave them alone." "Don't worry Harry we can handle ourselves." Minako winked at Rei. "Whatever she dishes out we'll return it right back, but ten times worse." Rei nodded. "I don't know what your problem is with me but get over it. Stop being so pathetic and petty. Grow up. The only one that is ugly here is your personality." I said getting up and marching towards Professor McGonagall for my timetable. .

.

After grabbing my timetable and books I headed to my first class: potions. Trying to find my way down to the dungeons was a lot harder than I thought. The staircases kept moving so I kept getting lost. Eventually Harry found me wandering the corridor on the fifth floor. "Come on Serena, you're nowhere near the dungeons. We better hurry or we'll be late. Snape isn't the nicest person." We managed to make it on time to potions before Professor Snape arrived. Ten minutes later the door swung open with a bang and Professor Snape strode in. "Today's class we will be taking notes on different potion ingredients used to restore energy. Open your books to page five and begin reading." Throughout the lesson I found myself constantly putting up my hand and asking questions about things I found interesting or didn't understand. At the end of the lesson we were assigned three parchment piece on the uses of the energy restoring potion. When the class was almost empty I went towards Snape's desk where he sat. "Excuse me Professor Snape, may I ask you something?" I asked quietly. "Proceed." He replied without looking up. "Have we met before? You seem really familiar to me as if we should know each other." I said slowly. "I know it sounds crazy but I just have this big feeling of de ja vu." "Miss Tsukino, I highly doubt we have met before other than here at Hogwarts." He replied, again not looking up. "Other than that, I also want to apologise for asking so many questions and being a nuisance in class. I couldn't help it, I just found it fascinating." I said enthusiastically. "It's just I heard about what Hermione is like in class and I don't want to be a bother to you." Finally looking up at me he replied. "Miss Tsukino, you are one of the first students I have met in a long time that actually finds potions enjoyable and interesting. You may ask as many questions as you like in class." With a bow and a quick farewell, I exited the dungeons where the golden trio were waiting with Rei for me. "Are you okay? He can be really mean but you just have to just usually ignore it." Ron was blabbing away. "Actually, he wasn't mean to me; I thought he was quite nice." I smiled as skipped off to transfiguration while Rei ran behind me to catch up. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Snape... NICE?"

The first few weeks flew by and soon the first trip to Hogsmeade approached. It was Friday afternoon and I was lounging around outside with the girls, Harry and Ron. Not long after I made friends with Rei and Minako, I also befriended Makoto, Ami, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. Ami, Michiru were heads down, bum up in their text books studying while the rest of us just relaxed in the autumn air. A random tune popped into my head and I started humming. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako froze up as soon as they heard it. They must have recognised the song. Out of nowhere lyrics formed in my head and I sung them.

"_Atsui kimochi wa_

_C'est La Vie_

_Watashi ga watashi de iru kagari_

_C'est La Vie_

_Anata wo aishitsuzuketai_

_Me no mae ni anu kono shunkan ga_

_Ikiru basho_

_Kakenukete."_

Once they unfroze from the couple of lines I had sung, Minako was the first to speak up. "Usagi- chan, I didn't know that you listened to my music." "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You just sung the chorus to one of my hit songs." Minako replied. "I'm a famous pop idol over in Japan. She winked at me giving me the peace sign. "Really? I don't even know how I know the song, although I must have heard it somewhere before to know the tune and lyrics." I said thoughtfully. The girls exchanged quick glances with each other. "I think she's starting to regain some of her memories." Ami told the girls telepathically. "I think we should keep bringing up things that will hopefully jog her memory." "Hey Odango, watsup?" Mamoru teased as he handed me a rose and kissed me on the cheek in greeting. Harry saw this and felt a pang of jealousy go through him. "Baka! How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Odango, its Usagi! Usagi… Usagi… USAGI!" I automatically retaliated back. I froze after what I realised I just said. "Usagi- chan?" Makoto asked cautiously. "Serena are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, slightly touching me on the shoulder. I didn't reply to either of them as a vision flashed through my head.

"_Usagi- chan, let's go visit Motoki at the Crown Arcade today after school! I hear that Aino Minko's latest song came out; not to mention the new Sailor V game is there too!" Makoto tried sweet talking me. She just wants to see Motoki but didn't want to go alone. It worked. _"_Aino Minako's latest song has been released! What are we waiting for let's go!" I said excitedly as I jumped up from my seat that I occupied while eating lunch. _"_Usagi- chan calm down, school's not even over yet, besides we have lots of study to do." Ami said as she grabbed next period's text books from her bag and began reading them. ._

_The final bell rang signalling the end of the school day. "I'm dying for one of Motoki's heavenly goodness milkshakes! I don't know how I ever lived without them!" I gushed as we headed for the Crown Arcade. Ami had bailed on us for cram school and Rei was meeting us there later on. We walked through the doors of the Crown Arcade only to be greeted by the voice of the devil himself from behind us. _"_Odango, no detention today? Must have been a real effort for you to accomplish that." _"_Baka! How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Odango, its Usagi! Usagi… Usagi… USAGI!" I glared angrily at my nemesis Chiba Mamoru. A.K.A Baka. _"_Usagi- chan, Mako- chan welcome! Mamoru- kun, stop teasing her." Was the voice of my saviour Motoki. _"_Not my fault she's so easy to tease." Mamoru shrugged, making his way to the counter for his usual coffee. _"_Grrr! Baka! Jerk wad! Arrogant Jerk!" I ranted as I threw scrunched up bits of paper from my bag at Mamoru. _"_Oi Odango, stop littering the floor it's a legal offense. Not to mention you're creating more work for Motoki." Mamoru said sipping his coffee as the balls of paper hitting him ceased. With an angry huff I stormed into the special Karaoke room Luna made for us senshi. Makoto followed in after me with a strawberry milkshake in hand for me from Motoki. "Usagi- chan forget about him, we came here to have some fun!" Makoto said trying to calm me down. _"_You know what, you're right let's have some fun!" I started drinking my milkshake as the music for Aino Minako's new song started playing._

"_Atsui kimochi wa_

_C'est La Vie_

_Watashi ga watashi de iru kagari_

_C'est La Vie_

_Anata wo aishitsuzuketai_

_Me no mae ni anu kono shunkan ga_

_Ikiru basho_

_Kakenukete."_

_Just as I was about to start the next verse there was a knock on the door and a girl with long blonde hair tucked into a baseball cap wearing a sleek pair of sunnies that looked like glasses stepped in the doorway. "Gomen nasai. I thought this room was empty." The girl said bowing in apology and then turned to leave. _"_That's okay; would you like to join us? We're having a Karaoke party but it's not really a party with only two people, right Mako-chan?" I said happily._

"_Yeah girl, come and join us. The more the merrier they always say!" Makoto agreed._ "_As long as I am not interrupting, I would love join you." The girl smiled happily. "I don't often get to do stuff like this with girls my own age." _"_Why not?" I asked. _"_Because they only use me for their selfish greed, I don't really have any friends." The girl replied taking the microphone I had offered out to her. "As you'll find out why in a moment." _"_Don't worry, we'll be your friends, you can count on us!" I said I pressed play on the music and Aino Minako's latest song started playing. "Tsukino Usagi and Kino Makoto at your service". As soon as we heard the girl start singing Makoto and mines jaws hit the ground. "You sound just like her!" I exclaimed. _"_That would be because I am her; Aino Minako at your service!" She said giggling as she took off her hat and sun glasses and gave us the peace sign. _"_You two could pass for twins you know." Makoto said after she recovered from the shock. I on the other hand hadn't and face planted the floor. "Don't worry she's always like this when she gets over worked."_

"Usagi-chan." A voice called out to me. "Hello earth to Serena!" Hermione's voice rang through my head. Someone else was waving a hand annoyingly in my face trying to get my attention. Slowly I closed my eyes and then reopened them, slowly coming back to the present. "Serena are you okay?" Ron asked me. "You've been spaced out for the past ten minutes." "I'm fine everyone, just off in la- la land. I've got to go." I said uneasily as I gathered all my stuff and quickly rushed off. Once I was back in my room I wrote a letter to my parents explaining to them about the visions I kept having, wondering if they knew anything about them.

Later as I was walking down to the great hall for dinner I ran into Cedric. "Hey Serena how are you enjoying Hogwarts?" "I'm really enjoying it here, except for my run in's with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. I've made lots of new friends." I said happily. As we arrived at the great hall Mamoru approached me. "Oi, Odango." He greeted me. I said goodbye to Cedric as he went off and met up with Cho. I greeted Mamoru. "Good evening Mamoru- san." Was a flinch I just saw? "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." He asked nervously. "I'm Sorry Mamoru-san but I have already made plans with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Maybe another time." I said politely bowing and excusing myself to go join Rei and Haruka at the Gryffindor table. I couldn't believe Mamoru had just asked me out. Sure he is six foot two, gorgeous, smart and kind, but there's just this weird feeling I get every time I'm around him. I found a seat in between Rei and Harry. Ginny was on Harry's other side. Sighing, I started up a conversation with Rei while I piled food onto my plate. While I continued eating my dinner I got sick and tired of constantly hearing Ginny's pathetic and painful attempts at flirting with Harry. I decided to try and save both him and me from further pain. "Hiya Harry." "Hey Serena, are you feeling better now?" He asked referring to earlier. "I'm alright; I had remembered something important that I had to write to my parents about, that's all." I lied. I felt bad for lying but I didn't want him to think of me as a nutcase like Ginny. "No worries. I hear the Beaxbaton and Dumstrang schools arrive tomorrow evening." Harry said moving on with a new topic letting the other one drop. "I know! I can't wait for the Tournament to begin. It sounds like something straight out of a fantasy book!" I squealed in delight. "Exciting yet also dangerous." "Somehow I have a feeling something in this tournament is going to go wrong. I can't explain it but I just have this feeling." Harry sighed. "Don't worry Harry; I'm sure the Sailor Senshi will appear if anything goes wrong." Minako winked at him as she walked past to head towards the exit of the great hall.

The next day after spending a fun and relaxing day with Harry, Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade, I found myself walking back to the castle on my own while munching on an almost finished chocolate bar. Just after I finished the last remains of my chocolate bar I had another one of my famous klutz attacks that left me head down bum up in the air against a rock. The next thing I knew a huge and ugly monster appeared above me. "Energy. I want your ENERGY!" Quickly correcting myself and jumping up, I came face to face with the monster. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I took off running as fast as I could towards the castle.

"FIRE SOUL!"

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you!" A voice called out. The smoke from the attack cleared to reveal six girls in the weird shirt skirted costumes from the world cup. "Energy, must gather energy…" The monster growled as it made a grab at me and started to drain my energy. "Let me go!" I pleaded. "Let me go you big ugly monster!" The one in green shouted. "I'll get her down!"

"SUPREME THUNDER… CRASH!"

The monster howled in pain and dropped me. A girl in a dark blue navy skirt caught me and placed me back on the ground. "Run little Princess." She ordered me. They all seemed so familiar to me. "She's not going anywhere until I get her energy!" The monster said angrily. "Stupid Youma! Altogether girls!"

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SUPREME THUNDER… CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attacks combined and the Youma was destroyed. "Who are you? You all seem really familiar to me as if I've met you before." I said confused as I rubbed my temples and tried to recognise who they were. "We are known as the Sailor Senshi. We are your protectors Princess." The one in the orange skirt stepped forward and bowed. "Sailor Venus at your service your highness. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not some weird Moon Princess?" I said angrily as another vision took over.

"_Hello Usagi-chan, name is Luna. I have been sent to awaken you as the guardian of the moon." A small black cat said as she sat on my bed in front of me with a beautiful locket in between us. "Hold this up and shout out Moon Prism Power, Make – Up!"_

_Thinking this was still a dream; I thrust my hand up into the air and shouted out "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" The next thing I know I had transformed into a blue sailor collar and skirt attached to a white bodice that had a red bow on the front and back. Red knee high boots replaced my school socks as a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle adorned my forehead. "What the hell!" I exclaimed in shock at my reflection in the mirror. "You are Sailor Moon, and right now your friend is in great danger!" Luna tried to reason with me._

_The vision then changed. I was trapped in an elevator with Mamoru. Zoicite had led us into a trap. Fire reigned down from above. The only way to save us both was to reveal my identity to Mamoru and transform into Sailor Moon. "You're going down Zoicite, Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" I grabbed Mamoru's hand and created a shield with the Crescent Moon Wand. "It takes more than a measly fireball to get rid of me; you should know that by now. I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." I said posing. _"_Too bad it isn't you that I want but your pal Tuxedo Mask." He taunted. _"_What are you blind? He's not even here you idiot!" _"_Hehehe... think again Sailor moon." Mamoru smirked at me as he pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. _"_Omg, Mamoru- Baka is Tuxedo Mask! Goodbye my only teen crush. How disappointing and sad." I said disappointed. _"_Right let's get this battle started for the crystals. Winner takes all." Zoicite said. _"_Alright, but first you must guarantee Sailor Moon's safety first." Tuxedo Mask ordered. _"_I wouldn't have it any other way." Zoicite lied, creating a crystal spear to stab me in the back. However luckily for me, due to my quick reflexes I managed to dodge the crystal. Tuxedo Baka Mask on the other hand wasn't so lucky and got stabbed by it._

"_Nooooo! Mamoru- Baka! You can't die on me now!" I cried out as a tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek as it began to shine. The rainbow crystals began to form together to create the Silver Imperial Crystal. Once formed it attached itself to my wand, I reached out and grabbed. As soon as my fingers touched it, my senshi fuku disappeared only to be replaced by a magnificent white ball gown. A crescent moon appeared in the middle of my forehead revealing me to be the lost Moon Princess everyone was searching for. "Mamoru- Baka please don't die on me now, you finally freed me. I'm the Moon Princess everyone has been looking for." That's when the senshi finally decided to grace us with their presence. "Princess!" The all said at once and bowed._

I snapped back to reality as I finally saw who the girls standing in front of me really were. Their glamour had faded away even tho ugh they remained transformed. "Minna…" I said before I passed out in Sailor Mar's arms.

My head was pounding as the sunlight streamed through the window. I opened my eyes to be met with the ceiling that I didn't recognise. The memories of earlier entered my mind my mind. Tears clouded my vision. "I don't want this; I just want to be a normal girl!" I cried. "Usagi- chan…" A voice said beside me. It was then I realised I wasn't alone. "Don't call me that. My name is Serena not Usagi!" "Tsuki- hime …" Another voice tried to soothe me. "Don't call me that either!" I snapped turning to look at the owners of the voices. "Serena, have your memories finally returned?" Ami asked hopefully. "Do you remember everything?" "I don't know who you people are; but whoever you think I am, you are mistaken. These visions that I am experiencing aren't my memories! They can't be mine! I have lived in Australia ever since I was little. Why do you insist of nagging at me about someone I'm not?" I cried. "Usako you are the same girl in those memories you keep having. You're my Princess, the girl I love and intend to marry one day. I would never mistake my soul mate for another!" Mamoru tried reasoning with me by taking hold of my hands. I snatched my hands out of his. "How can you talk of love and soul mates? I don't even know who you all are! From the visions I have of you and Usagi, I could hardly say that you were soul mates and in love. I can't trust any of you anymore!" I was confused. It was like I had another person living inside of me. Was I skitzer-frenic? "Serena… please listen to what we have to say…"Makoto tried explaining to me before she was interrupted by more people entering the wing.

"Serena! You're finally awake!" Hermione cried out as she threw herself at me into a big bear hug. Following behind was Harry and Ron with flowers and some sweets. "How long have I been out?" "Only a few hours, but we were worried because you were attacked just after we left you." Harry said guiltily. "We should've walked back to the castle with you!" Ron said worriedly. "Well if Odango hadn't refused my company to and from Hogsmeade today she wouldn't be lying here in the hospital wing!" Mamoru glared at Harry. "So that's where I am, the hospital wing!" I thought. "Well obviously she doesn't feel safe with you because she would've agreed to accompany you to Hogsmeade." Harry sneered back at Mamoru. "Well she would've agreed to go on a date with me had she already not agreed to hang out with you, Ron and Hermione." Mamoru ground out jealously. "I didn't want to or have any future desire to go on a date with you Mamoru! I'm not interested in you." I said angrily. "I would appreciate it if you would all leave please." I said motioning the senshi and Mamoru towards the hospital wing exit. "Odango …" Mamoru started. "It's obvious she's not interested in you, so back off and leave." Ron said stepping forward to block me from Mamoru's path. "Come on Mamoru you can talk to her later." Rei said tugging him towards the exit. "Let's just leave for now."

After they had left I felt a bit better. "Sere are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, so when can I get out of this place, I'm starving!" I laughed as my stomach grumbled. "I'll just go get Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said as she headed of in search of the magical healer. "So have I missed out on much while I've been out?" I asked. "You got a letter from your parents." Harry said handing me a letter with Japanese writing on it. "Thanks Harry!" I said excitedly as I tore open the letter to read it.

_Dear Serena,_

_A couple of years ago we moved back to Japan when you were almost thirteen years old. We lived in a small suburb called 'Juuban' in Tokyo. When we left we never sold the house and it is currently where we are living. The address is on the back sweetie. Anyways, you made lots of new friends and adopted the cutest little black cat with a golden crescent moon bald patch who you named Luna. Every day on your way back from school you would stop in at your favourite hangout 'The Crown Arcade' and get your precious milkshake from your 'Motoki Onii- chan'._

_Just before we moved back to Australia you had a terrible accident that left with a light case of Amnesia. No one knows for sure what happened to you, but you were found on the ground unconscious in the middle of the park with a severe head would. When you woke up you couldn't remember any part of your time living within Japan for the past year. All that you could remember is that you have lived in Australia ever since you were little and for some reason your haired turned brown moving back to Australia for the second time... Your real name is actually Usagi. Usagi Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino. We stopped calling you Usagi because you would never respond to it after your accident so we started calling you Serena instead. These visions you are having are your memories returning to you from a couple of years ago. _

_I hope that clears any questions you had. We love you sweetie and can't wait to see you on the Christmas Holidays! Stay safe!_

_Love Mama and Papa Xx_

I dropped the letter as tears streamed down my face. Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly. "Sere are you okay?" "What happened?" "They were right, everything they were trying to tell me was true and here I hoped it was just a dream or another person's memories. I don't want to go back. I just want to be a normal girl!" I sobbed as the boys tried to comfort me in my hysterics.

* * *

**Okay, so I have gone through and done a major edit of this story. I took some parts out because I didn't like how they fit into the story, not to mention as I was reading it some of the things I was thinking in my head "What the hell was I thinking when I wrote that!"  
I have the next chapter almost written so it shall be typed up soon and posted. I am really sorry that it has taken a while for me to update. I just want to say thank you to everyone for sticking by. I've been going through a rough patch at the moment with family, relationship and health issues. To be honest with you all, I think I am starting to suffer from depression (which is another reason I haven't been motivated to continue on this story) and I'm not sure how to deal with it so I am trying my best to get better and not let it get to me.**

**Even though I love to beta other peoples stories and have a keen eye for pointing out and fixing mistakes on other peoples work / stories, I terribly suck at my own / seem to just skip right over the many missing words and errors because I'm too engrossed in the story line and making sure it flows right. So please, if anyone wishes to be my Beta for this story, for previous as well as future chapters, please PM :) **

**Last but not least, I have a community page for this story. You can find it by going through my fanfiction profile under communities. There you can ask questions, post suggestions or ideas and chat with other people. Please join, I wish to chat and get to know my many readers.**

**Finally, a BIG thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed, favourite and followed this story. It is you guys that kept me going back an working on it bit by bit every time I lose my motivation.**

**Princess Moonie out! **

**Xx**


	5. I NEED YOUR HELP! Authors Request

Hey everyone,

Princess Moonie here.

I know I haven't updated for a while, but you'll be please to know that I have chapter 5 ready to upload!

However before that, I need you help as I am stuck and can't continue on with the next chapter.

**WHO SHOULD I SET AS THE VILLIAN?**

Do I set in Ail and Ann, Dark Moon series, have Chaos intertwined in it all, OR have Beryl come back and reface her again.

I don't like Chibi Usa and I really don't want her included in this story (unless I really have to).

I'm gonna make a poll and put it on my profile for people to vote or you can review your suggestions here :)

Once I get enough feedback I will post chapter 5 :)

Cheers

Princess Moonie of the Moon


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

**When The Moon and Potter Collide.**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Upon entering the great hall that evening after trying to dry my eyes and hide my puffy cheeks, I was attempting to make my way to the Gryffindor table while trying to avoid Mamoru and the girls. Unfortunately luck was not on my side today as Mamoru managed to corner me.

"Odango, are you feeling any better?" He asked me.

"I would if a certain person would leave me alone." I growled glaring at him.

"Now, now, now Odango, there's no need to be like that." Mamoru taunted. "Where's Potter, usually he's following you around like a lost little puppy."

"Watch it Chiba. You're cruising for a bruising. For your information baka, he happens to be my friend. If anything I would say that you're the one that's following me around." I said angrily defending my friend.

"Just make sure you don't go getting any funny ideas. You are mine. You belong to me. We were destined to be together. We are soul mates." Mamoru said fiercely as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Let go of me Chiba."

"I don't like the way that looks at you. Just make sure he keeps his hands to himself." Mamoru warned.

"I'm warning you Chiba if you don't let go of me right this instant I will not be held responsible for my actions towards you."

"Stay away from Potter or he's going to get caught in the middle of things that he shouldn't be poking his nose into." Mamoru threatened.

"That's it!" I yelled angrily as I freed myself out of Mamoru's grasp and decked him one, sending him flying across the great hall.

I stormed up to where he landed on the ground at Snape's feet and stood over him furiously. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND THREATEN MY FRIENDS? IF ANYONE NEEDS TO KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES IT'S YOU! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Miss Tsukino and Mr Chiba. Explain yourselves this instant." Snape demanded.

"I was just checking to see if Serena was okay as she was attacked earlier." Mamoru answered.

"More like you were threatening me and wouldn't let go of me when I told him to. He wouldn't let go of me so he got what he deserved and I will accept my punishment Professor Snape." I explained honestly.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for harassing a younger student; you should know better Chiba." Snape said. "I suggest you go get your face sorted out by Madam Pomfrey."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other students that were coming into the great hall could not believe what they just saw. They were shocked to see that Snape had just docked points from Slytherin.

"As for you Miss Tsukino, violence is against the school rules and I must deduct points. Ten points from Gryffindor. However, nice punch you have there." Snape said before walking towards the staff table.

.

.

I made my way back to the Gryffindor table and sat between the twins for protection from Haruka and Rei.

"What the hell just happened?" Fred asked shocked.

"Did hell just freeze over?" George asked.

"Snape just deducted points from Slytherin." Ron said flabbergasted.

"And unwillingly from Gryffindor." Harry added.

"Harry, don't start sentences with 'and' its bad grammar." Hermione chided while she added in her bit. "Let's not forget he just _complimented_ a _Gryffindor_!"

"And?" I asked shrugging my shoulders and ignoring Rei's futile attempts of trying to gain my attention. She stopped when Dumbledore rose to his feet and moved to stand in front of his podium.

"Serena!" Hermione quietly scolded me. "What did I just say to Harry"?

.

.

"I'd like to make an announcement! This castle will not only be home to you this ear, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event- the Triwizard Tournament!"

Students started chatting amongst themselves. I looked to Fred and George who had big excited faces.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Harry moaned as he face planted into his clean and empty plate on the table.

"For those of you who don't know, the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school one student is chosen to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more on that later. For now let me introduce to you the lovely ladies of the Beauxtbaton Academy and their headmistress Madam Maxine."

The doors open to reveal beautiful young girls dressed in a fancy blue school uniform complete with hats. As they made their way to the front of the great hall, they did a little bit of dancing that released cute little magical blue birds fly around the Hogwarts students nearby. Following the girls was a large lady who could give Hagrid a run for his money in height.

"Blimey that, that's one big woman…" Seamus whispered to Dean.

"Now let us greet the proud sons of Dumstrang and their Headmaster, Igor Kakaroff!"

The doors opened again, this time to reveal guys dressed in warm winter robes and hats carrying staffs as they made their entrance. A few of them did a few cool flips and breakdancing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Minako at the Hufflepuff table drooling and about to fall out of her seat. As the headmaster from Dumstrang walked in with one student directly in front of him, I saw Ron start to fan girl in his seat.

"Blimey! It's him!" He paled. "It's Victor Krum!" I lent behind George to slap Ron across the back of the head as I turned to watch one of the students create a fire phoenix from their wand. It flew around for a little bit before disappearing into thin air.

.

.

Once both schools were had settled in across the four tables for dinner, Dumbledore got up to speak again.

"Now that we are all sorted let us begin dinner!"

"Finally!" I sighed in hunger as I watched food appear on my plate and I proceeded to stuff my face with food.

"Geez Serena, slow down you eat way too much for a girl." Ron teased.

"Oh shut up Ron. I will eat as much as I please." I said happily as I finished devouring the food on my plate in mere seconds before levitating more food to my pile to start again.

"You'll get fat…" Ron taunted.

"Ron I can eat as much as I want and never gain any weight thanks to my amazingly fast metabolism. Besides, enough about my appetite, I think everyone is more curious to hear about when you are going to profess your undying love for Victor Krum." I taunted back, knowing Ron would never win this war.

"I'm not in love with Krum, and I sure aint going to profess some non-existent love to him!" Ron exclaimed. People near by listening snickered as his cheeks went as red as his hair

"Oh that's right, you weren't going to profess your love to him face to face, you were going to write a love letter instead!" I grinned evilly People giggled at that one as more people started to listen in. Luckily for both Ron and poor Krum, Krum was sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"So Ron, what's written inside eh?" Harry tormented as he nudged Ron.

"Oh shut up Harry." Ron moaned as he whacked Harry on the arm.

By this point everyone listening had cracked up laughing.

Ron glared at me as I left the conversation and started one up with Hermione.

.

.

I spent most of dinner taunting Ron further, talking to Hermione and trying to avoid Rei and Haruka.

"Oh god damnit Usagi! Stop ignoring us!" Rei said angrily. "You can't ignore us forever!"

"I may not be able to Pyro, but I have no intentions of being friends with you or having anything to do with you all for that matter." I said turning my head towards Fred so I didn't have to face her.

"Usagi stop being ridiculous, grow up and accept the truth!" Rei hissed.

"I am not being ridiculous Rei. I don't appreciate being harassed and being told that I am some other person I have no memory of. I thought you were my friend, but instead it turns out that you were just using me because you think I am this Usagi person." I hissed back at her.

"Usagi you are who we say you are! She whispered so that no one else would hear. "You are who we think you are. Stop denying it Usagi. We are trying to protect you and we can't do that if you keep pushing us away! What happened today is going to keep happening. There are evil forces out that are after you and want you dead."

"First of all stop calling me Usagi. My name is Serenity. I don't need protecting, what I need is for you and the others to…" I was cut off by Dumbledore addressing everyone again.

.

.

"Now that we are all well fed, I'd like to introduce to you Mr Barty Crouch, Head of the International Magical Cooperation to explain a few things about the Triwizard tournament."

"Due to careful consideration, the ministry has decided that no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to put forth their name to enter the tournament." Mr Crouch informed everyone.

Outbursts of rage, mainly from the twins sitting either side beside me, erupted throughout the great hall.

"This decision is final!" Mr Crouch concluded before going back to his seat at the staff table.

Dumbledore then took over.

"SILENCE!"

"Eternal glory." That will be what awaits the winner at the end of three horrific and extremely dangerous tasks. This is the goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament only needs to write their name in a bit of parchment and through it into the flame before this hour next Thursday. Do not take too lightly to this. If selected, there's no going back. As of this morning the Triwizard tournament has begun."

.

.

The next morning on my way to the great hall I had the unfortunate encounter of running into Draco (this time).

"Well good morning there beautiful." He said joining me.

"Oh god, here we go again…" I muttered to myself as I turned to Draco. "What do you want Draco?"

"A date with the most beautiful girl here at Hogwarts." He said bluntly.

I wanted to bang my face into the pillar we just passed. "Straight to the point aren't you? I am going to say this once, so listen to me very carefully. You and I are NEVER going to be together. See Mamoru Chiba over there nursing that bruised eye and broken nose? You'll end up just like that if you don't take the hint to back off that I am not interested in you."

"Playing hard to get I see. Serena you're too weak. You couldn't hurt a fly, besides you don't know what you're missing out on. Once you've been on a date with me, you'll just keep coming back for more." Draco bragged as he cupped my face and leaned in closer.

I wanted to gag at all the crap he was spouting as well as being so close to him, the next thing we both knew; I had booted him down the corridor. I did warn him.

"Again Miss Tsukino?" I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm really sorry Professor Snape. He tried to kiss me!" I shuddered at the horrible thought. "Your Slytherin boys need to learn when to stop harassing a girl. They need to learn some manners on how to treat a lady properly."

"Very well Miss Tsukino, but as you know you broke the school rules again and therefore I must punish you." Snape said.

"I understand Professor and I accept my punishment." I bowed my head in repentance.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "As for you Mr Malfoy, detention for a week with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. If I catch any Slytherin student harassing a girl, the consequences will be severe." Snape announced.

"Yes sir." Draco whimpered.

.

.

"Now go to the hospital wing and get those ribs looked at. I'm pretty sure a few them will be broken if not fractured." Snape ordered.

Once again everyone stared in shock at what had just happened. I walked to the table and sat down as everybody continued to stare at me.

"Why's every one staring at me?" I whispered nervously to Hermione.

"It's because Snape favoured you once again over a student in his house, but more so because he favoured you over Draco Malfoy who is his favourite student." Hermione explained.

"How the bloody hell did you do it?" Ron exclaimed.

"Do what Ron?" I asked confused.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to get Snape wrapped around your finger?" Ron answered.

"I don't know, and I do not have him wrapped around my finger!" I exclaimed irritably back at Ron.

"Could you at least use your powers for good and get me an extension on our essay that's due at the end of the week?" Ron moaned as he stuffed his face with food.

.

.

As I continued to enjoy my breakfast and read the daily prophet I borrowed from Harry, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around in my seat when I felt a rough tap on the shoulder. There standing behind me with their arms crossed and unimpressed looks on their faces were the girls.

"We need to talk in private." Rei said.

I stood up from my seat and faced Rei. "I don't wish to speak to any of you; I thought I made myself clear on that last night." I said flatly.

"Either you come willingly, or we will have to use force." Rei threatened.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try." I smirked.

"With pleasure." Haruka and Makoto said at the same time will cracking their knuckles.

Haruka went in for the grab but I was too quick for her. I jumped up high into the air, did a twist and landed back on the ground in a low crouching position. "Who's next? " I taunted.

.

.

One by one except for Ami, the girls tried to land a punch or a kick on me to try and grab me. However I was just too quick for them and they kept hurting each other.

"Enough! What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall questioned angrily.

It seems as if we'd been providing some very good entertainment amongst the students and our special visitors.

"Fighting is strictly forbidden! Fifty points from each of you and detention for a week. Ami's look on her faces horrified at the fact she had just gotten detention.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, I wasn't actually fighting and neither was Ami. I was simply dodging their attacks." I explained.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked students that had witnessed the scene.

After getting several confirmation nods she turned back to us.

"Very well then, you two may be excused. The rest of you however need to learn and respect the school rules!"

With that Ami and I walked away to our first class.

.

.

"Serena –san?" Ami asked hesitantly.

"Yes Mizuno- san?" I answered. I wasn't one to be so formal, but I wanted Ami to understand that with everything happening between the girls and Mamoru, I wanted to make sure Ami understood that there was a huge gap between us with formalities.

"May I be as so bold to ask you a personal question?" Ami asked nervously.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head in approval.

"Why do you not believe us? Why are you so adamant that you are neither Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity nor Usagi? Ami asked curiously.

I stopped walking to ponder Ami's question. Why was I being so stubborn in denying that I was this so called Moon Princess, Sailor Moon and Usagi person? For one chick she had so many identities. After carefully choosing my answer I replied to Ami's question.

"I do not wish to be her. I do not wish to be them." I replied. "I don't want to be anything special. I just wish to be normal. Finding out that I'm a witch was hard enough to accept and even now I still don't feel like a normal teenager." By this point I was almost in tears. "To have you all befriend me and then tell me I'm some totally different person, a superhero and an ancient princess from space, I felt betrayed and heart broken. I honestly thought that I could be normal with you girls. I'm sorry I'm not the person you want me to be Ami, but please just drop the subject."

"I'm very sorry Serena. I will respect your wishes on my behalf; however I can't promise that I can convince the other girls. I am sorry that you felt betrayed by us, we never intended for that to happen. I honestly would like to be your friend Serena, and not because of anything else. You were my first friend I made back home in Juuban _before_ I became a Senshi and I would still like to remain friends with you." Ami cried.

As much as I wanted to walk away and have nothing to do with the crying girl because of her being a Senshi, I held out my hand and smiled at Ami.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends." Ami agreed as she accepted my hand and I pulled her into a hug. With that we walked the rest of the way to our first class.

.

.

Defence against the Dark Arts, or DADA as it was referred to by the students, was a lesson I'd thoroughly been looking forward to after hearing about it from Harry, Ron and Hermione. According to the Weasley twins, it should be even more exciting because Alastor Moody, aka Mad Eye Moody, was teaching this year. Mad Eye was a retired auror that Dumbledore dragged out to come teach at Hogwarts. Mad Eye earned his name because people think he is a bit nuts in the head, not to mention he has a creepy looking magical mechanical eye. Ami and I reached DADA where we farewelled each other. Unfortunately Gryffindor shared their DADA class with Slytherin. I watched as she headed off to her Arithmetic class she had with Hufflepuff. Upon entering the classroom I scanned for an empty table. The class was only a third full as I had left breakfast early. My delicious bacon that was sitting on my plate never made to my tummy. Pouting at the thought I chose a back corner table that was empty on the side that the Gryffindor's were sitting on. I plopped down in the seat with my books landing on the table with a heavy 'thud'.

Soon the class began to fill up with more students and I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione enter. They headed straight towards me to take the empty seats I kept available for them. Hermione sat next to me where as the boys took seats at the empty table in front of us. Class was about to begin. We were all waiting on the arrival of Made Eye. Looking around the room Harry noticed that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet either.

"Looks like Malfoy hasn't shown up yet." Harry noted. "He's probably still in the hospital wing after the boot Serena gave to him across the great hall at breakfast."

I snorted and upturned my nose. "Good, the stupid git deserved what he got for hitting on me and trying to kiss me."

"Maybe's he's too busy currently trying to contact his daddy. 'Just wait till my father hears about this!'" Ron mocked as Draco walked through the door followed closely by Mad Eye.

"Shut it Weasley!" Malfoy glared as he walked past to his seat.

.

.

"Alastor Moody. " Mad Eye said as he wrote his name on the board. "Ministry Malcontent and your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" No one said a word. He continued on. "When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a more practical approach, but first, who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione was the only one brave enough to speak.

"Three sir."

"And they are so named?" Mad Eye questioned.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of anyone of them will…" Hermione was cut off by Mad Eye.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find somewhere else to your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnegan!"

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." Seamus complained.

"And hear across classrooms!" Mad Eye yelled throwing a piece of chalk at Seamus.

"So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes sir?" Ron asked nervously, shocked that he was getting picked on first.

"Give us a curse." Mad Eye instructed.

"Well… my dad did tell me about one. The imperious curse?" Ron answered unsure if he got it right.

"Ah yes. Your father would know all about that one. It gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Mad Eye said as he took a spider out of a jar. "Hello. What a little beauty. _Engrowsio_."

The spider grew bigger and Mad Eye placed the imperious curse on the spider.

"Don't worry, she's completely harmless." He said while the class startled to get unsettled. "But if she bites… she's completely lethal." Mad Eye added.

At this Draco started laughing at the others discomfort.

"What are you laughing at?" Mad Eye asked as he sends the spider onto Draco's face.

"Get it off of me!" Draco squealed and panicked like a little girl. Now it was Harry and Ron's turn to laugh at Draco.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown her?" Mad Eye asked as he the levitated spider over a bucket of water, threatening to kill it.

"Scores of witches and Wizards have claimed that they only did you know who's bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Now another… come on come on." Neville half raised his hand.

"Longbottom is it? Up." Mad Eye ordered. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

"Well uh, there's the Crutiatus Curse." Neville said slowly.

"Correct! Correct! Come. Come. Particular nasty the torture curse is." Mad Eye said a bit too excitedly.

.

.

"_Crucio_"

.

.

With that Mad Eye began to torture the poor spider which started to writhe in pain. Neville started to whimper as a bit of discomfort started to show on his face.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, STOP IT!" I screamed at Mad Eye as I stood up with my hands leaning on my desk as tears in my eyes.

Mad Eye stopped torturing the spider as he turned in my direction.

"Longbottom return to your seat." Mad Eye said as he made his way to mine and Hermione's desk.

As he neared I sunk back down into my chair.

"And who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Serenity Tsukino sir." I said shakily.

"Well Miss Tsukino, perhaps you could give us the final curse?" Mad Eye asked.

"I am afraid I am unable to do that sir. I do not know what the final curse is." I shook my head no as silent tears fell down my face. I didn't know what the final curse was and it was something I knew I wouldn't like.

.

.

"_Arvada Kardavra!"_

_._

_._

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting right here in this room." Mad Eye said as he moved to stand in front of Harry.

"Today in class we will learn to try and resist he imperious curse. Now push aside all the desks and line up single file. "Mad Eye ordered.

.

.

* * *

**Hello every one! I'm back!** **Sorry everyone for the very delayed update. I apologize. I did say in my previous Chapter (the authors note) that I would post this chapter after I received some feed back so I can continue on writing chapter 6. However, I thought afterwards that by posting this chapter, hopefully I'd get more feed back! :) **

**.**

**So here's the deal people, On my profile page is a poll. That poll is to decided on who should be my villain for this story. Yes voldemort is going to be in this (considering its Harry Potter based universe) but I need a Sailor Moon universe villain in this too ! :) **

**So please head on over to my profile page and vote now! The quicker readers vote, the quicker the next chapter gets written and posted!**

**.**

**Last but not least, I would like to thank every one over the past few months that have reviewed, favourite and followed my story, it means a lot. I keep losing inspiration for writing, but every time some one reviews, It gives me a bit more inspiration out there knowing that somebody wants to read my story, and wants to keep on reading :) I'm dedicating this story to all of you! **

**.**

**okay enough for now, please read and review! **

**Princess Moonie Xx 3**

**.**

**P.s I am not a Chibi Usa fan at all ( and I think that is due to the anime / English dub) so, should I or should I not have her in the story? **


End file.
